Uptown Girl
by FromCharlieWithLove
Summary: AU. Set in the 1950's. Quinn is a head-strong, rich, white girl who refuses to settle for a typical housewife lifestyle. She meets a stranger who turns Quinn's world upside down, and not always in the best ways, but shows her a new world of Rock 'N Roll. WARNING, contains racist and sexist slurs for story purpose only. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Life After Loss

**A/N:**

**Just a quick message before I start this story, as I don't really want to make notes throughout the whole story, as I find it takes away from the storyline.**

**First of all, this fanfic is set in the 1950's, when racism was a big problem, so if you're likely to be offended, than I suggest you stop here. There are racist words, slurs, and stereotypes. There is also the fact I'm going to be addressing Sexism, as that was also a problem. I've tried to research as much as I could on the era, to make sure nothing is too far out of context, but I may be making a few things up (obviously) as I go along, just for the story purpose.**

**I've been dying to write a Fic based in this era for a long time now, as I personally love the 50's (for the style and evolution, not the stereotype) and I hope you'll enjoy it! **

**This is also completely AU, so basically forget everything that has happened within series 1-4 so far. Saying that, I do not own any of the characters, and do not claim to. This is purely for the writing, and I, nor anyone involved are receiving money, or benefiting financially in anyway. **

**This being said, I really hope you enjoy reading, reviews, favourites, and even just reading is greatly appreciated! **

**Uptown Girl.**

_Chapter 1: _

_Life After Loss._

Quinn Fabray looked out of her big, bay window. She could hear her mother calling orders at the maid, Patty, downstairs, and faintly see her father in the backyard, talking to her sister's fiancé

Warren. It was mid-October, and luckily her family's house hadn't been badly effected by Hurricane Hazel, but their yard, however, was completely trashed. She knew he was hiring some people in to fix it back up, and sort out the gardens. Quinn was a little annoyed that her back porch swing had been damaged, as she loved sitting out there in the cold weather, feeling the cool brisk air on her cheeks, knowing her nose would go red, and not caring. But she felt a little selfish. Some places were badly effected by the hurricane, and roughly 19 people had been killed by it, so she realised it could wait for now.

Quinn knew that her family were well off. Her father owned his own company, and her mother needn't work. She knew they were relatively important to the community, being invited to balls, and charities events, and her mother was always pestering her about joining her at the country club, but Quinn never knew why her family were respected, and she tried not to take it too lightly. She volunteered at the Library twice a month, and sometimes even helped out at the orphanage that her parents regularly raised money for. She knew her parents liked to give back, but she also knew it was part of their family's façade. Her father liked to act as if he'd help anyone in need, when really, if you weren't white, Christian, male, and have something in return for himself, he wouldn't give you the time of day.

Quinn managed to pull herself away from the window, padding downstairs in her robe and slippers, and she settled down at the kitchen table. Her father was going to be extra stressed today, knowing he was hiring people to clear up the yard, so she thought she'd try to avoid him at all costs, but her growling stomach was starting to get the best of her. Before she'd even sat down fully on the chair, Patty had placed a cup of coffee in front of her, and set off to the fridge to make Quinn's favourite breakfast. Quinn smiled warmly at Patty, the woman who was like a second mother to her, and sipped the warm beverage slowly. It didn't take long for Patty to make the eggs and bacon, placing it down in front of the girl, before smoothing her hair and continuing her chores for that day. Everyone was bustling about around the house, and Quinn could hear her sister making her way down the stairs. She knew that as soon as she'd walk into the room, Quinn would be bombarded with wedding talk, and she considered returning back to bed, but knowing that her mother would go up and wake her up with a lecture about how a woman shouldn't lay about in bed all day, she re-tied her gown, and walked out the back door, in her father's direction.

As she approached him, she placed a small kiss on his cheek, catching the end of his sentence. Something about these 'Negro's'. She knew how her father felt about anyone who was different, but it seemed he had no choice.

"Listen, I know they're disease riddled, but you ain't even gotta pay 'em half of what you'd need to pay a white man to do it. They'll work for next to nothin'." Warren smirked, knowing that mentioning money was the way to work Mr Fabray. He shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand through the small amount of hair he had left, and sighed loudly. "Fine, I suppose I can put up with them for a while if it means payin' 'em less. Quinn, darling, you should head back inside, I've got some... Workers coming over, I'd prefer you inside." Quinn nodded silently, as she heard Warren continue on her way back inside.

"I've heard they're like animals, jumpin' on any white woman they can. Rape 'em, then kill 'Em, that's their motto!" Both the men laughed in unison, as Quinn just rolled her eyes. Before she'd got past the back gate, she saw a few trucks pulling up, and out jumped a group of men who Quinn assumed were the workers. They were the typical farm workers, being older black men, and Quinn could tell they were probably just grateful that they had some work, after the hurricane destroyed most of the town. Out of the last truck, a young boy, roughly Quinn's age jumped out and grabbed his toolbox. She stopped and turned, surprised by what she'd seen. He wasn't old, and he wasn't black, well, not fully anyway. His skin was an olive colour that Quinn hadn't seen before. People in this town were either white, or black. She'd never seen a mixed race boy. As he walked past her, their eyes met and his conversation with his friend died. Quinn couldn't stop her mouth from opening a little, and she knew she probably looked like an idiot, but she just couldn't tear herself away. His eyes were hazel, and he had short, dark hair. He stopped just in front of her, now smirking.

"See something you like, Sweetheart?" He looked her up and down before continuing, "Thought it might take a little while longer before I'd get to see you in your nighty."

Quinn felt her cheeks flush harshly, as she closed her mouth and pulled the robe tighter around her. Huffing slightly, she turned her heel, and walked right back into the house, not even looking back once. The older man he'd been speaking too laughed and patted his shoulder. "No chance Son, Bosses daughter is totally off limits."

He smiled, wrapping his arm around the man's shoulder, "We'll just see about that now, won't we."

Quinn returned upstairs, but this time to shower and get the smirk of that stupid boy out of her mind. '_That's what I should have said_' Quinn cursed herself inwardly, '_Stupid boy_'. She returned to her room, changing into the dress her mother had Patty lay out earlier, and towel dried her hair. She sat back at her bay window, opening the clasp. The fresh air hit her right away, and she instantly felt relaxed. Opening her book, she'd managed to read a few pages before she heard commotion in the yard. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Quinn scurried downstairs, trying to avoid the living room to stay out of wedding talk, and stood by the back door listening.

Patty stood from her chair, and took a hairbrush from a drawer. She pulled Quinn's hair behind her back and started to brush out the knots.

"Do you know what's going on?" Quinn almost whispered, scared someone would hear her. She was always scolded for meddling in people's business, but her curiosity would always get the better of her.

Trying not to tug on her hair, Patty brushed as carefully as she could. "Something about that half cast boy you were ogling earlier. Your father doesn't want to employ him, in case he's gotta pay him minimum wage. But Warren's going on about how he might help the others 'know their place'."

"Daddy won't pay him a dime more than the others if he isn't all white, and if he was white, he wouldn't even consider hiring him." Quinn sighed, ignoring Patty's previous comment.

"That's why your father's confused. He said how can he trust some 'mixed race boy' who doesn't want more money' Makes no sense really, but everyone is so desperate for a job, they'd probably be happy to be paid in food." Patty smiled. Quinn knew that her neighbourhood was affected by the hurricane, and her mother was slipping her extra money when Russell wouldn't notice.

"That boy, the mixed race one? Do you know him? I've never seen him around before." Quinn asked, turning her head to help Patty reach it all.

"Oh yes, he's lived in my neighbourhood for a long time now. Since his sister was only a baby. His name's Noah Puckerman, but everyone knows him by Puck. Lovely lad, nice Jewish mother, and an adorable little sister. I think he's about your age, Miss Quinn, maybe a little older."

Quinn felt herself smile a little, quickly wiping it away as she remembered his rude remark earlier. "Well, I think he's awful rude. Was talking to me about my night clothes earlier. Disgraceful. What about his dad? What's he like?"

Placing the hairbrush back into it's drawer, Patty sighed. Trying to talk to this girl about issues she'd never understand were exhausting. "He doesn't live with them, got divorced just before they moved in." She heard Quinn gasp before she looked over her shoulder.

"Explains why he's such a stupid boy then." Quinn made her way out of the house, grabbing a glass of ice tea that was left on the side for her. She saw her father and Warren talking loudly again, and a group of black men, and that _stupid boy_ gathered around looking a little awkward. Quinn eyed up the situation, and greeted her father again with a small kiss on his cheek.

"I think you should give him a chance, daddy. Who knows, he might be more white than black and surprise you, plus, if you can pay him less, what's the harm in giving him a go? If not, ship him off and hiring another man." Quinn didn't like to use the same language as her family did. The word _Negro_ wasn't one she particularly liked. She knew she was supposed to be this little blonde girl, who was white and rich and fantasised all day about what pie she might get her maid to make for her husband when he gets home, and her beautiful fair-skinned, blonde children with bouncing curls would like for dinner once they came home from school, and all their extra activities. But Quinn just couldn't force herself to think that way. The thought of her having someone wait about on her all day, as she waited about her husband made her a little queasy. Sure, she liked kids, and might one day consider having them, but she was sure she'd managed without a husband.

Her father smiled down at her, and she knew she'd won. Sure, she might think this boy was as dumb as they come, but nobody deserved to be refused a job because someone didn't know if they were white or black. Especially when he had his poor mother and little sister to look after. She smiled back at her father, throwing Warren a sarcastic smile, just for good measure, and walked towards the back of the house. She saw her father speak to the group, and then they left, walking towards where they'd parked up earlier that morning. Her father and Warren walked off in the opposite direction, pointing and planning.

"Hey, blondie. Thanks for that." Puck cocked an eyebrow at her. She felt her cheeks flush a little again, and she smoothed out her dress.

"It's fine. Daddy can use all the help he can get. Plus I want my porch swing back, and the more people to help, means the faster it will be done." Feeling triumphant, Quinn went to turn her heel, only to feel him grab her arm lightly.

"Maybe I can make it up to you? There's a club a few of my friends go to-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Quinn cut him off. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I hardly know you, and Daddy don't trust anyone but Patty, our maid. And he even gets Mama to count the good silver once she's gone. He wouldn't let me go off with a-" Quinn stuttered at the end of her sentence. She realised that she also, didn't exactly know what box to put him in.

"What? A half Negro? Well, Miss Fabray, I thought better of you. But I suppose if _daddy _forbids it..." He pulled a face, half mocking, half looking genuinely hurt, and started to walk away.

"Wait! _Wait,_ Fine. I'll come. But just to prove to you that my daddy isn't the boss of me. Nobody is." Quinn decided she'd ignore his previous comment about his ethnicity. Things like that really didn't bother her, she was best friends with her maid, after all. But she wanted him to know that she wasn't ruled by a man. She was strong, and she was independent. Or at least she would be, once she'd moved to University and got herself a job.

"Good. I'll come pick you up at 8. I'll drive round the dirt road though, if you can make it that far. And wear something different. I don't think _cute_ works well there, princess." Before Quinn could retaliate, Puck had already ran to his truck, but before he opened the door, he turned and called.

"What's your name, princess?" Quinn knew she had to be careful, her father might've been out of earshot, but not everyone around was. Any of those men could tell Quinn's father, and Puck would be fired, and possibly marked unemployable, and Quinn would be grounded until the day of her marriage to some stupid man.

"Quinn." There was that familiar heat in her cheek, as he smiled, climbing in his car. _What a stupid __boy,_ Quinn thought silently to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Rock 'N Roll, baby

**Uptown Girl.**

_Chapter two:_

_Rock 'N Roll, baby._

Quinn browsed through her wardrobe, pulling a face. She didn't think she dressed _cute._ She thought she dressed nice. Her mother would always buy them brands like Chanel, getting them shipped in from France. She wasn't sure she had anything less than what she'd normally wear. Her mother would probably have an aneurysm if she stepped out in trousers, and it wasn't like any of the girls even wore trousers in the house. She sighed, and pulled out a navy blue and white polka dot dress that would have to do, thinking if she paired it with a pair of white flats, and left her hair down, she might not look too over dressed. After changing and applying a little bit of red lipstick, she looked at her reflection. She didn't look too bad, so straightening her dress a little, she made her way downstairs. It was already 7:50, and Quinn didn't want to be late. Knowing that _stupid boy_, he'd probably drive off and leave her there. Deciding it was probably best not to mention to her mother where she was actually going, she entered the living room, her mother and sister still engrossed in wedding magazines, and kissed her mothers cheek.

"I'm going to take a walk Ma. I won't be back late." Quinn picked up her purse from the side table, her mother absent mindedly nodded, flicking the magazine at Frannie's dress idea. Quinn smiled to herself, she knew they wouldn't be a problem, and her mother would make some excuse up to cover herself if her father came out of his office.

Walking to the back-door, she smiled at Patty as she was finishing up washing the dishes. She heard a faint mumble of 'be careful', and closed the door. As soon as she was out, she bolted towards the garden gate, and sprinted down the dirt path a little, slowly only when she saw no car. Looking at her watch, it was only 5 minutes to 8, so she knew he wouldn't of drove off yet. Around 8:10, a trucks headlights came up the path, and she heard the mumbling of that dirty truck he pulled up in that morning. The door swung open, and she climbed on in. He was wearing blue jeans, and a white wife beater, covered by a black leather jacket. She gave him the once over, and turned her attention to the windscreen.

"Lookin' good, Quinn." He smiled, as he started to drive to their location. When they reached the club, Quinn looked a little hesitant. It was a small club, huddled between an apartment building, and what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

Noticing her hesitation, Puck smiled, taking her around the shoulders as they walked to the door, "Not everyone likes you whites mixing with us. You'll be safe here, I promise." Smiling widely, he pushed the heavy door, and Quinn's ears filled with a type of sound she'd never heard before. He led her to a table that was small, but filled with people, and started to introduce everyone. Quinn saw a few of them turn around and give her a once over, but the noise was so loud she could barely hear what Puck was saying. He pointed around the table, first to a black girl whom she was sure he called her 'Mercedes', next to a white boy, who looked a little younger than Quinn, with floppy blonde hair and big lips, and he called him 'Sam.' _This must be the white guy Puck mentioned. _He then introduced a few more people, ending with a tall, slim girl with olive skin that shined in the lights. Quinn didn't quite catch her name, but sat in the remaining two seats left, as Puck went to get them a drink.

"I'm Santana. Quinn, wasn't it?" Quinn nodded politely as Santana pulled her chair closer. "He mentioned he was bringing a girl, didn't expect him to pull a white, rich hotty though." The girl smiled at Quinn warmly, and by the time Puck had returned with a beer for himself, and an orange juice for Quinn, they were already deep in conversation. Sam had returned to the bar serving people, and a small, frumpy man climbed on stage, introducing the next singer. From the way Santana and Mercedes stood up, Quinn knew they were next, but never expected the song they sang. She'd never heard it before, and their voices suited each others perfectly. As the duo began their song, Puck inched his chair closer to Quinn's.

"Well, I gotta' admit, blondie, you got balls. Didn't expect you to even show." He took a swig of his beer, offering Quinn some.

"I don't drink. And it's nice to surprise you, I suppose. I told you, daddy doesn't own me. _Nobody_ owns me." She smiled at him, taking her orange juice and finishing the last drop.

Puck watched her movements carefully, as he grunted, "No wonder you and Santana get on so well." Grabbing her glass, he walked back up to the bar, ordering more drinks.

Once the two girls had finished singing, Santana walked back to her seat, grabbed the shot of Whiskey that was awaiting her, and downed it, grabbing her jacket from her chair. "Well, I'm off guys, Mike wants to take me back to his before his Mama gets home." She winked seductively, and slipped her arm, linking it with the boy who'd approached the table a few seconds before. A chorus of goodbyes went around the room, and Quinn found her ears almost yearning for the sound of the girls voices back. Another boy stood on stage, and music started up. Quinn raised her head a little, trying to hear more, before turning her head and leaning towards Puck.

"What music is this?"

Noah almost choked a little on his drink, spitting a bit on the table, and a few drops ran down his unshaven chin. "This music? This is _Elvis Presley_ babe. Rock 'N Roll king!" He was quite shocked that Quinn hadn't heard of him before, especially as he was actually white.

"I only ever really listen to Frank Sinatra." Quinn blinked a few times, and a small smile appeared on her face. "I'd really like if you could take me home now, Puck. It's gone 10, and I don't want anyone to catch me walking in." She wasn't sure if she should ask Puck for a lift back home, but she definitely didn't know where she was, nor how to get home.

"Sure thing, doll." Noah stood up, and after they all said their goodbyes, he slipped off his jacket and slung it over her shoulders. The October air was bitter and unforgiving. Just the way Quinn liked it, but she took Puck's jacket none-the-less. It smelt of him, and she breathed it in, trying to not look creepy. It smelt musky, and had a hint of stale cigarette smoke, but Quinn found it oddly relaxing.

As he pulled up outside her gate, she turned to look at him, trying to slip his jacket off, but he stopped her in her tracks. "Keep it, I'll grab it some other time. I suppose there's no chance of an invitation inside?" Puck chuckled, watching Quinn's cheeks flush, and she opened the door to get out. "In your dreams, Puckerman" She smiled, closing the door as carefully as she could, and running to her house. Puck watched her until she reached the door, turning to give a slight wave, then disappearing inside. He exhaled loudly, as he pushed his car into drive, speeding back to the club. After the short drive back, he walked over to the bar, his group of friends still at the table, and Sam behind the bar. He looked up, pouring a shot of whiskey.

"So, Owe me that 50 Bucks, or what? 'Cause if that's how long it takes you, then I feel bad for the poor girl." Sam smiled at him, passing the small glass. Puck downed it in one swift movement, his eyes seeming to go a little darker.

"Hey, trouty mouth, watch it. I still have 4 more weeks and I can guarantee you, by that time, she'll be all over Puckerman. Just you watch."

Cocking his eyebrow, Sam put down the dishcloth he was using to clean a glass. "Lets make it interesting, then. $60."

Puck looked up at him, he knew that he couldn't not up the stakes, even if $60 was all he'd earn in a month, meaning he had no spare money for his mama. Deciding he could just ask for some 'over-time', Puck grinned. "Fine. 60 bucks bet that I can pull the bosses daughter within 4 weeks. Who knows, she might even fall in love with me."

When Quinn got home, she quickly slipped her shoes and coat off, grabbing a cup and pouring some milk into it. Creeping past the front room, a loud voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Hey, Q. Whatcha doing out so late?" Making out the shadow on the sofa, she realised it was Warren.

"Don't do that, you buffoon. And I went for a walk, seeing as you're so interested." She hit his arm lightly, and flicked on the front room light.

"Oh, get lost did ya? 'Cause your mama mentioned you'd left around 8ish. Asked me to wait up for you if I was still downstairs."

Quinn suddenly felt hot and sweaty. Her hands clammy, and her heart felt as if it was going to beat right out of her chest. "I took a long walk..." She knew it was a lame excuse, but he'd surely not seen the car headlights, so who'd of known better? She only felt glad she'd already taken off his jacket, and slung it over her arm.

He patted the seat next to him, and Quinn accepted it, looking worried. What if he had noticed? Warren was a nice guy, perfect for Frannie, but he was still like the rest. Still used that horrible N word. He'd surely tell her father. Feeling herself slip into an anxiety attack, Warren held out a note. Looking at it closely, she'd seen a few words scribbled out;

_University of Virginia, Charlottesville._

_26__th__ November. 10am. Prof. ____Schuester. Building block B._ _ Room 2087._

At first Quinn didn't understand. Looking again, she realised it was from the University she'd applied for 2 months previous. She wanted to scream, dance around, and shout it to everyone, but she knew it was safer not to. Taking the note from Warren, a huge grin was plastered on her face.

"I have an interview. Schuester, he's the head of the education department. I have an _interview_ Warren!"

"Listen, Quinn. I know you're excited, and I know you really want to break out of this town and do something for yourself, but you need to speak to your parents. I'm sure they'll notice if you're gone for 4 years. And you need to find a way to be more discreet. You're lucky I answered the phone and not your mother, she would've bit my head off if it was someone about the wedding and I answered instead." He smiled a little, but Quinn knew he was serious. And right.

"I'll tell them. I promise. But please, let me do it on my own. I don't wanna ruin yours and Frannie's wedding. I'll go to the interview, and when I hear back, I'll tell them then. I promise." Seeming happy with her decision, Warren patted her on her back, and stood up.

"The way Frannie is going, you'd think she was marrying herself. But thanks, Q. I want it to be perfect for her, for us. I really do."

Once Warren left, Quinn held the note tight to her chest. She knew she would have to start kissing up now, if she had any chance of convincing her parents to let her go. If she gets in, of course. And she knew just where to start.

Frannie's wedding.


	3. Chapter 3: First Kiss

**Uptown Girl.**

_Chapter Three:_

_First Kiss._

Quinn didn't really expect to hear from Puck again, and since the news for her big interview, he hadn't really crossed her mind either, so when she saw him again Monday afternoon, waving her out from the kitchen, she was a little confused. She set her lemonade down on the table, and avoided Patty's eyebrow wiggling, and made her way towards the door. He half-smiled, and cocked his head to the side a little. Quinn's mouth automatically retaliated and a grin stretched across her face. This boy may be stupid, but he sure was cute at times.

"Still got my jacket, sweetheart?" Quinn's smiled dropped, her eyes widened a little and she almost felt herself break into a sweat. Upon noticing her sudden discomfort, Puck chimed in "I'm only joking. You can keep it if you like, wear it at night to keep you warm." He winked, and Quinn's stomach flipped.

"I'm sure my duvet does that just perfectly fine, thank you. Now what did you want? I don't want my lemonade to go warm." Quinn crossed her arms in front of her chest, hoping it might take some of the attention away from her now crimson face.

"Chill out, Darlin' there are more problems in the world than warm lemonade. I just wanted to know if you enjoyed our little date?"

"It wasn't a _date._ I felt sorry for you. That was all." A small, coy smile crossing her face. Puck coughed out a laugh, and shook his head. "If that's how you feel, Darlin', then I suppose you wouldn't wanna go out again tonight?"

Before she could even hold herself in, she blurted out, "Will Santana be there?" She didn't care how desperate she sounded, she'd forgotten to get her number at the club and felt like they really bonded. Well, as much as a rich white girl, and a poor Latina could.

"Woah, got a girl crush or somethin? I was thinking maybe just us two. Little bit of dinner, maybe even catch one of those drive-thru movies."

Quinn's brows furrowed at his comment. Of course she didn't _fancy_ Santana. She just wanted a friend who might actually tell her the truth once in a while, unlike the other girls at the country club, who wouldn't tell you that you had broccoli in your teeth, but would laugh about it behind your back.

"Don't be stupid, Puck. I don't fancy her." Her voice was just above a whisper, the last thing she needed was someone hearing their conversation, thinking Quinn was gay and sending her off to some stupid camp to try to 'cure' her. She turned around, just about to return to her now room-temperature lemonade, when he took hold of her arm lightly. "See you at 8, Darlin'."

Walking back inside, she felt her heart beat a little quicker, and her smile broaden. She skipped past Patty, who was washing up some dishes in the sink, grabbed her lemonade and walked into the front room, taking a seat next to her sister.

"What's made you so happy today?" Frannie looked her up and down, clearly suspicious. Sure, Quinn wasn't walking around with a scowl on her face daily, but she never smiled much. Not like that, anyway.

"I am just so excited to help with your wedding, Fran. What's next on the list?" She gulped down some lemonade, not even noticing it's temperature. She knew mentioning the wedding would completely put Frannie off her concerns.

"Oh really? 'Cause I heard you tell Patty the other week that you'd rather sit and eat dog poop before you'd want anything to do with planning." Frannie set her scrap book down, cocking an eyebrow at her younger sister.

Quinn knew she was just joking, but she felt a little bad. She hadn't shown any enthusiasm towards her sister's wedding. Sure, she was happy when she and Warren were going to settle down, and she knew Warren was just right for her. He'd let her have her way over unimportant things, but he always stood his ground when it came to something he loved, or had passion for. In fact, she'd even went out and bought them a small engagement present, but when they started to plan their wedding, which was now pushed back until January because of the Hurricane, she realised that she'd be expected to walk down the aisle next. She was happy for her sister, she knew she wanted a life of marriage and children, but she remembers that as kids, they made a pact. A pact that entailed neither of them marrying until they'd conquered the world. Quinn would go into teaching, and Frannie wanted to be a journalist, even thought Quinn thought she should be a fashion designer. They agreed that neither of them would have children until they turned 40, at least. But once Frannie had met Warren, she knew their pact was slowly going down the drain, she knew it was childish, and not very realistic, but she felt a little sad. Once Frannie had gone, she knew her mother would start on Quinn.

"I just don't like planning and organising. But come on, I wanna see what my bridesmaid dress looks like. Tell me all about it!" Quinn tried to plaster the biggest smile she could maintain on her face, which looked forced and a little psychotic, but her sister appreciated it nonetheless.

"Funny you should mention that, Quinnie. The dress maker is coming over in twenty minutes to take some fittings. So you better be on your best behaviour." Quinn stood up, holding in a sigh and walk towards the stairs, she turned her head and smiled at Frannie, "Can't wait."

Once she was upstairs, she exhaled deeply, and sat on the little sofa by her bay window. Looking out, she saw a few older men carrying bits of tree's along. And then she saw that smug, egotistical grin staring up at her waving, and she quickly closed the curtains, blushing. Now she just had to wait for this dress lady.

To say the dress Fran had picked out for Quinn to wear was tight, was an understatement. Quinn struggled to walk in it, let alone breathe. Quinn was used to dressing in smart, expensive dresses, and this dress shaped her whole body, every curve would be shown, and Quinn didn't feel comfortable, but she knew if she'd of complained Frannie would've had an outburst, or worse. She'd of cried.

Quinn brushed her dress down over her hips, and blinked a few times at her reflection in the mirror. She knew Puck was taking her somewhere for dinner, and with all the faffing about her mother was doing, she'd not noticed Quinn was just pushing food around on her plate. She didn't want to fill herself and seem awkward to Puck, and she definitely wasn't going to eat two dinners. Quinn wasn't sure if she was under dressed, or over. She had a light yellow dress on, with a white cardigan and flats. If they were going to a restaurant in the town, she was definitely under dressed, and her mother would have had her march back upstairs and dress into her most expensive outfit, but if they were going somewhere like the club, she'd feel uncomfortable around everyone dressed as a little white girl. But Puck had mentioned it just being them, alone, and although every cell in her brain screamed at her not to go, that her father would kill her if he knew she was going out unattended and alone with a man, let alone one which wasn't white. But her gut was telling her to go for it. Her father would never find out, and if he was dangerous, then she'd be dead by the time her father found out, and he couldn't punish her if she was already underground.

She decided to take his jacket, just in case he did want it back, and partially because of the bitter autumn air outside. Her clock read that it was almost 8, so Quinn grabbed her bag from her bedside table, and quietly made her way downstairs. She managed to sneak past the front room door without being seen, one of the only upsides to this marriage malarkey, but noticed Patty was sitting in the kitchen, sat at the table finishing up polishing the cutlery. As Quinn walked past her, patting her shoulder, Patty held her hand in place, and whispered, "You be careful, now. If he tries anything, I'll go right to his mother." Quinn could only smile, her own mother would never act this way, and maybe it was because Patty was on the opposite side of the racism, but she knew she'd support her throughout. A small 'thank you' managed to escape through Quinn's mouth, and before she knew it, she was half running towards the stone road. Wondering why Patty was at their house so late crossed her mind, and why she was polishing their finest cutlery, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of that rusty old truck.

As he pulled up, Puck lent over and opened the door for her, and as she climbed in, she could feel his eyes all over her. She returned to look, eyeing up his outfit. It was his normal pair of jeans, and a top, except this time he had a different jacket on. She didn't feel too over dressed, she just felt that she looked much younger than him, and younger than she actually was. Maybe Frannie's decision on her bridesmaid dress was a good choice.

Except for the obvious hello, their car ride was quiet and seemed to take a while, and for a few minutes, Quinn genuinely thought he might be driving her away somewhere quiet to kill her. Her doubts cleared though, when he suddenly stopped, turned off the engine and took as basket out from his back-seat. She felt somewhat confused, but couldn't help the grin that worked its way onto her lips.

"So, where are we?" Quinn asked, as she slammed the door of his truck and made her way around to his side. They walked side by side, until Puck slid his hand into hers, caressing her fingers.

"Just a little place I found not too long ago. I've bought the food, and we get a free movie." Puck laughed, opening the basket and pulling out two blankets. He unfolded one on the floor, and draped the other over them both once they had sat down. He pulled out some cakes that had been decorated in icing, some peanut M&M's, and two turkey sandwiches. Quinn blushed a little at his thoughtfulness, she'd never eaten cakes and chocolate this late at night, her mother would ground her until she was 40 if she'd found out.

"I was gonna bring a TV dinner, but seeing as there's nowhere to cook, I thought it was a bad idea." He smiled, and Quinn looked a little embarrassed. Of course she knew what TV dinners were, she just never ate one. All of her meals were home-cooked by Patty, and she could only imagine it to taste like cardboard.

As they sat on the blanket, Quinn somehow ended up in Puck's arms, due to her complaining about being cold every 5 seconds, and he wasn't really complaining. He lent his head to hers, and breathed in deep. She smelt faintly of strawberries, and the smell bought back memories of the summers that his mother would make strawberry tarts, and his sister, mother and himself would sit around in their backyard, eating and laughing. Quinn could feel his breath on her neck, and it sent a chill down her spine and made her arms get goose pimples. She knew what her father would say if he saw her sat like this with a boy. Him and her mother didn't even sit this close and they were married. Part of it made her shuffle a little closer to him.

"Thank you for tonight, Puck. I really enjoyed myself." She looked up at him, and saw the smile form on his lips, yet his eyes didn't detach from the screen in the drive-thru that they were over looking. Instead, he bent his head lower, and whispered, "Me too, Quinn."

That might have been the first time she remembered him call her by her actual name, rather than by some silly nickname he probably called all the girls. The thought had crossed her mind a few times that he might have taken a few girls here, and the impression she got from his friends was that he was a bit of a town harlot.

"So, tell me about yourself, Noah." Quinn smiled, resting her eyes back on the screen. She felt his head move, as if to signal he was now looking at her. "Whatcha wanna know, princess?"

"Tell me about your family." A million different thoughts flew around her mind, but she decided to settle with the safe option. Or at least, what she thought it was. She felt him stiffen a little under her, and was sure he stopped breathing.

"Well, it's just me, my ma, and my sister. We live in the same road as your maid. Lived there since I was 4, when my parents separated, and we had to find a place fast, and we just kinda settled there."

"What does your momma do?" Quinn wasn't sure if she could push the subject of his father yet, so she settled on his mother.

"She works as a cleaner. Cleans our temple, and used to clean at my old school, but she left after I finished because juggling two jobs was making her kinda sick. So I did a few jobs here and there, then Hurricane Hazel bought me to you." He smiled down at her, breathing in her smell once more. He knew this girl was different to the others he'd bet on sleeping with, with most of them, he could just pull out his guitar, or take off his shirt, maybe throw a few compliments in, and they were swooning all the way into his bed. But Quinn, he felt, was different. He'd have to work if he wanted to get the $60.

"What about your family? Are they all pompous assholes?" He laughed a little, but Quinn knew there was a slight truth in his tone. She giggled a little, and nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, they're not all bad. Not if you're white and rich at least. My dad does a lot of work, in fact he works all the time, and I only normally see him at dinner. And my momma, she doesn't work, but she does spend a lot of time helping out at the country club, and she helps charities and such. My sister Frannie, she's engaged to that guy Warren, and believe me when I say they are written in the stars! It's ridiculous how alike they are. That's it really, I mean, I have a few Aunts that live out of town, but we only see them at family functions."

"You know, I'm not actually black, right?" Puck smiled as he watched her face burn.

"It doesn't matter to me what skin you have." She blushed deeper. She did think he was dark, but she never really sat around and thought it out, she'd just assumed.

"My grandpa, on my Ma's side was black. My Nana used to get a lot of problems when they were together, and then they had my Ma, and she met my dad. My Ma's only half-cast, so I suppose I'm a quarter. But people think that because I'm darker than normal, I must be black. Stops me getting any decent work, so I have to try and get a job with the rest of the 'not white' people. And don't get me wrong, they're some of the coolest dudes I've ever met, but it's not what I wanna do with my life."

A frosty wind whizzed past them, and unconsciously they both shifted closer, and she felt his arms around her grip her tighter, like she might just blow away with the wind.

"My dad, he finally got fed up of all the shit that being with a half-cast woman caused, so he eventually decided to leave. It was right after my sister, Sarah was born. So I kinda felt I had to step up, be a man for her, if not for my mother. He was a coward. He left us for some white girl. For an easier life. But it's cool, we've moved on." A sad expression washed over Puck's face, and almost as quickly as they came, they'd left.

"That's enough about me though. Tell me about you."

Quinn was normally asked this type of question by relatives she hadn't seen for years, and she had always practised the right things to say, but she felt to Puck, especially after his honesty, she could, too, be honest.

"I really like to read. My bedroom at home is full of books, and Momma says if I don't pull my nose out of them soon, I might just grow one. I'll 'never get a man if I want a fairytale.' That I 'need to settle'. And I like to draw. And write. I just like to learn. That's why I wanna be a teacher."

"Wait, you wanna get a job? A little rich white girl wants to work for her money, instead of finding a man and getting your money by laying on your back whenever he wants." Puck snorted, but Quinn recoiled at his comment. She wasn't used to talking about sex with anyone, especially a boy who seemed to know all about it.

"I don't need a man. I can work for myself, and pay for the food that I intent to make myself. I don't need anyone looking after me."

"Not even me, Princess?" He winked, and his smile looked half serious.

"Especially not you." She smiled back, snuggling herself into him even more so their bodies were almost joined.

"Well if it's anything. I think you should aim high. And you definitely shouldn't settle. It won't make you happy." She returned her gaze back to him, and could feel his warm breath on her face. Gulping down a lump that had formed in her throat, she felt him moving in closer, she watched his eyes close as hers stayed firmly open... He bent his head, and kissed her. It was slow, and sensual, and it took her a few seconds to close her eyes and melt into it. She'd never kissed anyone before, and she had her fathers words swimming around her head from when she was 10. _You should never kiss a boy until you're married, or at least courting. You hear me Madam? Not even a peck. What would Jesus think? He'd be so disappointed, Quinn._ Part of her wanted to pull away, sick at the thought of Jesus judging her, but her better half kept her there, almost scared in place, frightened of the second their lips would come apart.

Slowly, he pulled away, and moved his hands to her face. His lips wondered downwards to her neck, and feeling the electricity burn through her, Quinn pulled back.

"Listen, Puck. I'm not that kinda girl. I'm sorry, but I can't do... _those_ things."

He pulled his lips away, pushing the rejection to the back of his mind, and smiled.

"It's okay. I don't wanna do anything you're not comfortable with."

After a few more kisses, and simple conversations, he led her back to his truck, and drove her home, only to begin the journey back to his house. When he'd arrived, he sat in his truck a little while longer. He might have had this whole persona as a bad boy who could get anyone and anything he wanted, but he knew he was just another loser who'd never make anything of himself. He'd never get the kind of girl he could take home to his mother and she'd be proud of, and he'd never get a good enough job so he could buy himself a big house, like the Fabrays, for him, his wife, his kids, and his Momma and sister. He knew he was going to end up just like his father. Brushing the thoughts to the back burner, he jumped out of the truck and went inside. As he made his way to his room with a glass of water after dumping the blankets and basket in the kitchen, he heard a small voice from the room next to his.

"Noah, is that you?" He stopped in his tracks and opened the door, walking in and setting the glass on a small table next to the young girls bed.

"What's wrong, Darlin'. Another nightmare?"

"Yeah. Can you lay with me?" And without another word, he snuggled down beside his little sister, wrapping her in his arms. He slept like this most nights, as Sarah seemed to always have bad dreams, though she'd never tell him what they were over. He knew he wouldn't sleep well on a small, single bed, but he couldn't leave Sarah. So instead he closed his eyes and tried to rest them, knowing the morning would be there far too soon. The thoughts of everything he'd never be able to do for his sister swam through his head as he slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry about the length of time it's taken me to upload this chapter! So I thought I'd make it a little longer to make up for it! I hope you enjoy it, and I'll be uploading another chapter as soon as I get a bit of spare time. x**


	4. Chapter 4: Heat (Re-written)

**A/N:**

**Just a quick announcement, but I decided I really wasn't happy about the ending of this chapter, so I've re-written it and it'll help the story along a lot better. Also, sorry if you've noticed the chapter problems, but my phone kept messing up saying it didn't post the correct chapter etc, should be sorted now though. Thank you for being so patient, another chapter will be posted some day this week :) xx**

**Uptown Girl.**

_Chapter four:_

_Heat._

Noah awoke with a jump. At first he was disorientated, not remembering where he was, but once the light magnolia walls cleared in his vision, he realised he was still with his sister. He looked out the window, not sure what time it was, and seeing as it was the end of October the mornings were as dark as the nights. He squeezed his sister gently in his arms, embracing her innocence one last time before he'd have to get up. He hoped she'd be able to stay a child for as long as possible, as his own childhood was rushed, and by the time he was 13, he'd already had a fond interest in girls, and since it was Sarah's 13th birthday in under a week, he was ready to kill any boy who would come within a mile of her. Sure, he knew it was hypocritical, but he never hounded on anyone under 16, even back then. He had _some _standards.

One he'd managed to gently lift her off his arm, he tucked her in, and made his way towards his room. He wasn't going to be able to get any more sleep, and as it was almost 6, he knew he'd have to get showered and ready to make it to the Fabray residence for 7. Today was going to be a long day.

Quinn woke up at around 8, and it was the first night in a long time that she awoke feeling refreshed and ready for the day. She could hear the hustle and bustle from outside her window, and knew the men would be out working. She wrapped her robe around her small frame, and made her way downstairs to where Patty was making pancakes. The smell reminded Quinn of when she was little, 3, maybe 4, and Patty would come to her room, bring her downstairs and cook her pancakes, giving her an extra one without Judy finding out. She still did it now.

"Good morning, Miss Quinn. Enjoy your night?" She smiled, although it was warm, Quinn could tell she was searching for something else. Maybe to make sure Quinn was okay, and she wouldn't have to go visit Puck's mother.

"It was lovely." Quinn smiled, shoving a bit of pancake in her mouth before her mother would come in. Quinn didn't go into detail with Patty, and Patty didn't try to intrude any further. So long as Quinn was in safe company, that was all she cared about.

Quinn's plans consisted of errands with her sister, lunch with a few girls at the country club, and then the afternoon was her own. She really wasn't looking forward to lunch, but she'd managed to avoid it for a while, saying she was far too busy with Frannie's wedding, but she'd been holding it off for too long, and her mother was starting to get suspicious when the other girls stopped ringing.

So there Quinn was, in a dainty flower shop, following Frannie around for the 'Perfect shade of red'. Quinn didn't understand the obsession. Wasn't red, red? How, and more importantly why, did it come in more than one shade. Her and Frannie finally settled on a light red, exclaiming about how it would go perfectly with the small red belt on her dress. Quinn smiled throughout the whole day, when inside she just wanted to shake Frannie. She couldn't understand why Frannie was more excited about the flower color, then her actual wedding.

Early afternoon, Frannie dropped Quinn off at the country club, and drove back to town to meet her mother at the dress shop to look for her outfit. Quinn was almost happy to get out of it. Almost.

As she sat down with the girls, she could hear one of her oldest friends, Georgia, going on about how her new maid was awful.

"I mean, I thought Selma was bad. But this girl? She has a mouth on her, and she can't cook properly. I asked her for potato salad, you know, 'cause I'm trying to lose a little weight, and it was disgusting. It tasted like paper, I could've done a better job." She huffed, cutting off a bit of her cake and shoving it into her mouth as if it were her last meal.

Quinn cocked her brow, and before she could stop herself, the words fell out of her mouth, "Then why didn't you?"

The room was silent, and she heard Georgia's fork drop to her plate. Her eyes were bulging from their sockets, and Quinn knew it was a mistake to even come.

"I beg your pardon, Quinn." Jessica, the red-head sat to Quinn's right, broke the silence. All four girls were looking at her, and even the help had stopped in their tracks. She could feel herself start to sweat. She just knew this would get back to her mother, and worse, her father.

"Well... Why wouldn't you just cook your own, if you don't like your maids. Instead of eating it anyway. I mean, surely it wasn't that bad if you still ate it." Quinn knew she was digging a hole for herself. If there was one thing Quinn Fabray was excellent at, it was putting her foot in it with the country club girls.

Lucy, a petite brunette sat between Quinn and Georgia to Quinn's left, started to laugh. "Oh Quinn, you are such a joker!" It took a few seconds for the rest of the girls to chime in, laughing awkwardly, but Georgia kept her gaze on Quinn. She'd known Quinn since she was 10 years old, and she could definitely see through her, which only made Quinn more nervous.

"Excuse me, Maria, what are you waiting for? I asked for my drink more than 5 minutes ago, do you want me to die from dehydration?!" Jessica almost yelled across the room at the Club's maid. She was stood in the same position since Quinn had opened her mouth. Most of the help were, but with the screech of Jessica's voice, they'd all jumped back to what they were doing.

"So how's your house holding up, Quinn? Is the garden almost fixed?"

"The men are doing brilliant, even despite the weather. The grounds solid, so it's harder to get the broken wood out of it, but they're doing their best. Frannie's hoping it'll be done by her wedding, she doesn't want the mess at the reception party. Daddy just wants them to finish soon, so he can stop paying them." Quinn smiled, before taking a sip of water.

"So me and Adam went to the drive-thru movies last night. We barely watched the film, if you get what I mean. And I could have sworn I saw a girl who looked the spit of you, Quinn." Georgia smiled sickly, sitting back in her chair. Quinn's throat went dry, and she felt she could drink not only her glass of water, but everyone else's on the table too. A small lump was forming in her throat, and she could feel her face start to heat up. But flipping her hair, she tried to keep her cool.

"Well that's silly, Georgia. I was at home all last night. Planning the wedding with Frannie, and then I had a migraine so I went to lay down upstairs, and fell asleep." She smiled at her politely as she took another sip of her water, finally feeling the dryness go.

"That's good then, because the girl I thought was you, was with some Negro. I swear, a white girl, and a black man! Disgusting. I wouldn't of even seen him if he wasn't smiling with his mouth open." While the rest of the girls burst into giggles, Quinn felt herself get angry. She wanted to shout at her, pull her hair, and maybe even hit her. Puck wasn't black, and even if he was, it was none of her damn business. Quinn diverted her gaze towards the kitchen, where she saw Maria looking a little sad. Maria was only young. Quinn studied her features, guessing she was only maybe 20. Her face was straight, but in her eyes, Quinn could tell that the girl already hated them. She smiled apologetically when she caught the girls gaze, but she seemed to look right through her.

Quinn hadn't spoken to Puck since Monday evening, and it was now late Thursday afternoon, and just settling into dusk. The nights had grown even colder, and the sun seemed to set around 5pm. Quinn couldn't decide if she liked this time of year. It was cold, and she didn't like cold weather very much, especially since all of her outfits were skirts or dresses, and she'd always end up with chilly ankles. But the fact it was dark early, was the reason she could deal with it. It meant nobody would be checking up on her without her knowledge. She could turn the light off in her room, and dance around naked, and nobody outside could see. It made her feel like she was almost invisible. Invisibility, to Quinn, wasn't always a bad thing.

When she was younger, around 8 or 9, Quinn used to sneak out of her house, and sit in the tree house her father had got a few men to build, before they'd even had children, in case they had a son. Quinn knew that her father never resented having two girls, but he'd never let her up in the tree house. So late October, until Quinn was 13 years old, every year, she'd sneak out, climb the big rope ladder, and sit inside, until she could see the sun begin to rise over the big Church steeple in town. She used to read up there, and dream, sometimes even write. It was only ever silly stories, but Quinn felt like she wasn't _'Quinn Fabray, daughter of Russell and Judy Fabray.'_ She just felt like Quinn, the 8 year old.

So when, around about half 7, Quinn was briskly jogging in the direction of the tree house, ironically the only thing left untouched, and she saw the familiar body, leaning against the old tree, part of her felt safe, away from prying eyes.

"Well, Darlin', you're a little late." Puck smiled, as he rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself up.

Quinn smiled, as she heard his teeth chatter a little, and a cold wind blew through her hair as she finally reached him. She motioned upwards, telling him to get in, and double checked her surroundings before she followed. She'd never invited anyone else up here before, even when she was younger and had sleepovers, she always just fobbed them off with the same excuse her parents gave her.

As they settled into the wooden structure, Quinn looked around, inhaling the smell. She hadn't been up here in years, and although it felt a little smaller, it still found her comfort. Puck took a seat on the floor, and Quinn light the small candle in the corner. She knew it was probably stupid, lighting something on fire inside a wooden structure, but at least the fog would cover the small light from the house.

"So, what'cha wanna talk about? You seemed pretty pissy earlier." He smiled, patting the floor next to him.

Quinn eyed the spot first, then decided to join him. She lent in closer and even though it was much warmer inside than out in the bitter wind, she felt her blood run cold. "Someone saw us."

Puck's face at first formed a confused expression, until he realised she'd meant the night he had taken her out, the night he'd kissed her, and the color drained from his face a little. He ran his hand over his head, before he turned to face her again.

"Who was it? Are they gonna' tell?" Quinn was a little shocked at his upset, she was the one who'd get sent away and forced to marry some man. Puck could continue whatever escapade he had on chasing skirt.

She moved away a little, before she continued. "My friend Georgia, from the country club. She was saying how she thought she saw me, with some black guy. I told her I wasn't even out, told her she was being silly. But I don't know if she believed me."

Barely noticing the distance between them now, Puck's mind was racing. He knew his life was in danger if they were caught together. But the egotistical side of him, didn't want to call off the bet. Sam was as white as snow, so he'd never understand Puck's problems. Sure, a few times he'd see some obviously drunk man in the club try to start a fight with Puck, calling him every racist name he could, commenting on how his father must have been a black man, and raped his mother to produce someone with his skin color. But once the guy was thrown out, Sam didn't think any more of it. He didn't know that Puck could barely walk down the streets without someone spitting on him when he was younger. Sam didn't know that before Puck started manual labour, and he wasn't strong, he'd get jumped in the street, sometimes even threatened, and nobody could do, or rather would do, anything about it. Exhaling a breath the he wasn't even aware he was holding in, he pulled her a little closer, nestling his face in her hair.

"I'm sure she believes you, we'll just be more careful next time. Not go anywhere your posh friends might be."

A small smiled was threatening the sides of her lips, and as her gaze met his, she leant up, kissing him softly on the mouth. Goosebumps rose on her skin, as his lips moved down her neck, sucking on tender parts. She knew she should object, but part of her didn't want to. Obviously she wouldn't let it get too far, and she knew he respected that, but a little fun never hurt anyone.

They shuffled down, until they were both led flat on the hard ground, and Puck shifted himself, so he was now hovering over her body, his kisses going further down by the second, leaving light pink marks on her skin. He pulled the blouse she was wearing out of her skirt, untucking it, and ran his fingers along her stomach. Her skin was warm, despite the harsh weather, and he felt a cold shiver tingle down his spine.

"I'm not ready for _that_, Noah." It was the first time in a while she'd spoke his real name.

He pulled himself off her and Quinn, feeling a little embarrassed, she quickly tucked her top back into place, and sat up. He made his way over to her, planting a rough kiss on her lips. "I'll see you soon, Darlin'." He smiled, and he grabbed his jacket and made his way down the tree-house, looking around before he touched the floor, and walking to where his truck was parked. Quinn swallowed hard. She wasn't expecting him to just get up and leave, but she knew being out here for too long was almost asking for trouble. So she blew out the candle, and made her way back towards the house, patting down her hair, and went straight for a shower, as she swore she could still feel his heat on her.


	5. Chapter 5: Friendships

**A/n: Thank you so much for your patience! I hope you enjoy the chapter x**

**Uptown Girl.**

_Chapter five:_

_Friendships._

The two reacted very differently to their encounter. For Quinn, it was intense and passionate and made her feel weak at the knee's just thinking of his lips. She felt almost guilty, she was bought up in a family that fully respected and believed in God, and that acts like that were to be saved for marriage, and more importantly, saved for procreation. She felt as though everyone knew she was no longer so holy, even if she didn't actually do anything. She was sure her father would find out.

Puck, however, was slightly proud of his achievement. Sure, he was nowhere near where he should be on mission: 'Hot Girl's Undergarments' but he was sure as hell a lot closer than he'd been so far. He felt a little bad for leaving so quickly, but he didn't really have the time to sit and talk on her father's property. If they were going to get caught, that's where it would've been, and he wasn't ready for an ass kicking just yet. He drove down to the club where he knew Sam would be working that night, and swiftly entered through the front doors. He flung himself onto the stool in front of his blonde friend and slammed his fist onto the bar.

"Shot of whiskey please, young sir." His friend smiled widely at him, and began pouring his drink. Once he'd set it down, he lent onto his elbows and waited for Puck to finish downing the drink, wiping the small amount of whiskey that dripped down his chin.

"Listen, Puck. This whole deal thing, we gotta put it off a few months. Christmas is just around the corner, and they're not giving me any extra shifts here, so I gotta save for presents, I can't let my sister and brother down again this year." Puck thought back to his friend's last Christmas. Sam was only young, but already had a horrible alcohol addition. He spent his money on booze and cigarettes, and couldn't afford even a teddy bear for his little sister. It was only around February this year when he realised what he'd done. His parents had kicked him out, and he stayed with Puck, where his mother basically nursed him back to sobriety. He then found himself a job, and although it was at a bar, managed to convince his parents that he had his life in order, he wouldn't drink in excess.

Shifting in his seat a little, Puck nodded slowly. He didn't have to worry about this stuff, being Jewish and all. "Sure, but just to let you know, I'm getting real close. When were you thinking of?"

"Maybe, February?" Just so I can get through Christmas, I really gotta make it up to them this year. I've already got the presents planned out." Sam smiled at his friend, lifting the whiskey bottle, offering another, but Puck shook his head.

"That's cool dude, I'm sure I'll have this little lady down by Hanukkah." He stood from his bar stool and made his way out, back to his truck for the short drive home.

Around 2 am, Quinn quietly padded downstairs to make herself some warm tea but seeing the kitchen light on, she almost turned around, but through the foggy glass door, she could make out a figure that could only be Frannie's.

"Hey, Quinnie, what's wrong? Why are you up so late?" Frannie asked, standing to make Quinn's tea.

"I just couldn't sleep." It may not of been the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie, so she sat herself next to where Frannie was previously situated and led her head in her hands. "Frannie, can I ask you something? But you've got to promise it goes no further than us."

By now, Frannie was intrigued. "Sure, Quinnie. What's it about? A boy?" She cooed, placing Quinn's cup down on the table.

"Well, yes. But it's just a question, I'm just curious.. Have you ever... You know, obviously with Warren, did you ever..." Quinn was squirming in her seat, she really didn't want to even say the words, in fact she wasn't even sure what it was she needed to say.

"Oh, Quinnie. Keep this to yourself, but of course. We've been 'hooking up' so to speak, since our second date, which considering was the 2nd day we were dating, may seem quick, but I knew I was going to marry him, and although I have no regrets, I still wouldn't tell Daddy." She smiled warmly, then gulped her tea down. "Now, if you don't mind me, I have a lot to do tomorrow, so goodnight."

Quinn sipped her tea feeling a little better. She knew a lot of what they were told by their parents, especially their father, was down to control and fear. By scaring them with all the rules of God, and especially the consequences that happened if you broke the rules, he had control over what they did, or at least to an extent. She washed her cup out along with Frannie's and placed them on the draining board, making her way back upstairs.

A few weeks had passed, and Quinn and Puck continued their meetings late at night, where they'd normally head to the club, Quinn would sit with Santana most of the night talking about all of Santana's past boyfriends, and some she had her eye on. Quinn had told Santana about her college interview at the end of September, and Santana almost chocked on her drink.

"You? You're planning on going to college? I'm surprised your mother hasn't shipped you off on an arranged marriage already." Santana set her drink down, but picked up the lemon slice out of Puck's drink, sucking the juices from it, before placing it back. Quinn noticed Puck shaking his head at her, picking the slice out of his glass and throwing it on the table.

There was a strange connection between Santana and Puck, and even a girl as sheltered as Quinn could feel the obvious bond. She couldn't quite put her finger on it whether they were friends, or more. She knew that they went a long way back. They were in school together and lived only a few streets away, and they always seemed to banter at each other, and play fight, almost like siblings, but there was always something more. A lingering look from one, a small smile from the other, and whenever Santana would be talking up some guy at the club, Puck would lose all concentration on anything else, and when she'd leave with one, his mood changed quickly and for the worse, he'd order more shots, smoke more cigarettes and curse a lot more.

They stayed until about half 12, and Puck started the drive back to Quinn's. She still wasn't drinking on their nights out, mainly due to fear her parents would find out. It was bad enough if they caught her walking in, but she could lie and say she went for some air, but if they smelt alcohol on her, they'd know she was lying.

"So, Puck... What's going on with Santana?" Quinn was never the best at beating around the bush. If she wanted an answer, she knew she had to directly ask the question.

"What do you mean? Santana's just that. Why, has she upset you? You were babbling on all night I barely spoke to you." He laughed and started his engine.

"You know what I mean, Puck. I see the way you look at each other when you think nobody's looking, and I see how you change when she's with someone, or leaving with a guy. I may be sheltered, Puck, but I'm not dumb." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, she knew she had no right asking these things, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, and Santana and him clearly weren't dating if she was off with other men.

"Listen, Q. You need to understand this, mine and Santana's friendship is very complicated." His face was sullen, and Quinn knew she shouldn't push it. She wasn't even sure why she felt like this. She liked Puck, and she liked Santana, but she felt like there was something between them, something that was pushing Quinn out whenever she got too close to him. He'd not kiss her in front of his friends, and they rarely even held hands. She had to keep reminding herself that they were friends, not a couple.

"But I don't understand how it's complicated. I just want one of you to explain it to me. Just explain why it's complicated and I'll back off. I just want to understand, Puck." She felt herself getting a little flushed, and a little angry. What was the big secret? She understood they were close, but it was stopping her knowing Puck properly, and possibly making her resent Santana a little.

Puck pulled over his truck. He'd drank a little and was not in the best of moods. The tension filled the air and Quinn almost regretted bringing it up, so she was surprised when Puck turned off his engine and turned in his seat to face her.

"Fine. We were close since school, she was there for me when I went off and rebelled. I was there when her first boyfriend broke her heart, when her Grandma died. We tried the whole dating thing, and it never really worked out. I just wanted to sleep with girls, I didn't care about relationships, and I couldn't do that to her. I knew one of us would get hurt, and I'd be damned if I went into a relationship with her knowing I'd be the one to hurt her. And when we were about 15, we tried to sleep together. Thought it would be easier and less scary if we just did it with each other than someone else. I drove my mum's car to this abandoned house." Noticing Quinn's expression, he quickly added,

"Nothing happened. We got there, led out the blanket, sat down and just kinda talked all night. We were both only considering it for one reason: to get it over with. There was no romantic link between us, and we never hooked up. We've never actually hooked up. We're best friends, and in ways she's like my sister. That's why I'm always worried when she leaves with guys. I know she's a big girl, but sometimes I look at her, and I see her as that 14 year old girl, sat in her room crying her eyes out because some guy broke up with her because she wouldn't sleep with him. That's why she does it, Q. She thinks men only want one thing, and 99% of the time, she's right."

Once he'd finished, he turned away, looking out of his wind shield. Quinn took his face in his hands, and whispered "I'm sorry. I understand." and lent in, kissing his rough lips gently, trying to kiss away the obvious pain he was feeling. A few minutes passed, and they re-started their drive back to her house.

After he'd dropped her off, and congratulated her for the fiftieth time for her college interview he drove off back home. He wasn't sure why he told her all of that. In fact, it may have been easier to lie, tell her they'd slept together once or twice, or even dated, and that's why he cared, but he decided against it. It didn't matter what she thought, he was going to be winning his bet money in February, and she was going to be moving away to college, she wouldn't be his problem any more, and he wouldn't have to worry about the consequences of breaking her heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Baking

**Uptown Girl.**

Saturday had finally rolled it's pretty head around, and Quinn couldn't of been more pleased. Her college interview was getting closer and closer, and she felt she was ready for it, and ready to take on the big wide world. She had plans of meeting a few friends for lunch, and decided to shop around a little with Patty afterwards, help with the groceries and see what outfit she could find for her interview, after deciding that all of her own clothes looked too young. Patty was put off a little with the shopping part, as a lot of shop assistances, once persuaded by Quinn to let Patty even enter the shop, would follow her around, trying to act inconspicuous yet standing out like a sore thumb.

Quinn only had one shop left on her list, and as it was on the way towards Patty's end of town, she agreed to go in, before finally getting the groceries. As they entered, Patty looked around at the pristine white walls, white floor, and white furniture.

"Everything's too damn white." Patty whispered to Quinn, as they both laughed. They hadn't made it two feet inside the shop when a middle-aged woman ran at them frantically.

"What in God's name do you think you are doing in here?" Quinn knew the statement was aimed at Patty, but spoke up herself.

"My _friend _and I are doing some shoe shopping, what's the problem?"

The woman's face went from pale white to red by the end of Quinn's sentence. "Your _'friend'_ is not permitted in her, ma'am. I think it's best she waits across the road whilst you find something." As she went to take Quinn's elbow, dragging her into the shop, Quinn screeched on her heels.

"How dare you. How dare you think you have any right to talk to her like that, you rude, nasty pig. I would rather burn my money away then spend it here. It's all trash anyway."

With that, Quinn pulled a smirking Patty out of the shop, and into the street. "God she was rude. How can you stand there and take that, Patty? I was so mad, I could've hit her right in the face!" Quinn's cheeks were a rosy colour, and she was panting, almost out of breath.

"Miss Quinn, you know I can't speak back to them white women. I could lose my job, hell, they could burn me and my house down into cinders and there ain't a damn thing no-one would, or could do."

Quinn had regained her cool, and her expression softened. "I'm sorry, Patty. I didn't think. But nothing will follow that, I can assure you. If I told Daddy about her, he'd get her fired quicker than she could do anything." As Quinn linked arms with the elder lady, they started the walk back to Patty's house. Quinn had been there quite a few times over the years, mainly without the knowledge of her mother. When Quinn and Frannie were younger and their mother would be off all day at the country club (she only took a week off from the club after she'd given birth to Quinn, and stayed there right up until her due date) and Patty's children would be visiting from out of town, she'd take the girls back with her to her home, until Frannie was old enough to join her mother at the club. That was when Quinn and Patty really connected. Patty would cook whilst her son, Robert would sit and read to Quinn, or tell him all about his travels. She learnt he had a wife, Nancy who was pregnant with their first child, whom they planned to name Thomas, as Robert was convinced it would be a boy. Looking back, Quinn never saw him much after that. Maybe once when she was around 14, but it was brief. They'd arrived after getting some groceries, and Robert was sat on the doorstep of Patty's house. His face was solemn, and his eyes looked dull, almost dead. Patty opened the door, and told Quinn to go straight into the kitchen. By the time Patty came in, Robert was gone. She'd never told Quinn what happened, and Quinn being so young and naïve she'd of never been able to guess, and didn't ask.

* * *

Looking around Patty's living room, the house had barely changed. She still had the same furniture, only it was looking increasingly torn and moth-bitten. The pictures were torn on the edges, but the smell was there. The one that would comfort Quinn when she was younger, it was familiar to her senses, and in reality, this almost felt like home. She imaged this was how a home would smell. Patty's home smelt of cookies, and cakes, and was warm. Whereas her house, was just that. A house. They didn't have memories pictured around, they had posed family pictures, but they weren't the same. Patty had pictures, snap shots of Robert at Christmas, her wedding pictures didn't even look posed. Quinn's house smelt of polish, and it was just too... clean.

"Patty? Whatever happened to Robert? Do you see him much?" Quinn asked whilst she put away food in the cupboard. She saw Patty's body stiffen, but she quickly regained her posture.

"I don't see Robert any more, no. He passed away a few years ago." Patty walked past Quinn, reaching over to put a can away.

"He.. he died? Why didn't you tell me? How did it happen." Sometimes Patty hated how naïve Quinn was. It made her come off as blunt sometimes, but the truth was, her mother never taught her to be anything other than demanding. For some people, like Judy, it came naturally, but for Quinn, it came with a hint of innocence.

"He died of an overdose. He took drugs, Quinn. Started off on the regular alcohol, but it progressed. He started taking barbiturate, and one day. He just took too much, the damn fool."

Quinn felt like the minute it came out of Patty's mouth, a small part of her had also died. She may have only met him a few times, but he would spend hours reading to her. One thing Patty was convinced he'd do, was read. She started him at a young age, whenever she'd get home from work and he was still up, refusing to sleep until his Mama got home, she'd read to him, and eventually, he'd read it to her.

"So, when he came round that time, when he was sat on the doorstep, was that the last time you saw him?" Quinn felt bad for prying, but her curiosity was too strong.

"Yes. He asked me for money, told me it was for his son, you know, Thomas? Well, I always kept in contact with Nancy, I send her what money I can every month. I knew the money wasn't for them. I could tell in his eyes, and even he didn't believe a word he said. Nancy had told me that he'd disappeared a few weeks prior, was missing for days, and when he came back, he was so drugged up she didn't know how he got home, and he couldn't tell her where he'd been, he didn't even remember. He always liked a drink, but once he'd turned 19, it was a problem. I told him that I wasn't going to pay for him to kill himself slowly. That he needed to quit, go home, and spend time with his son, before he set a bad example. But he never made it home. I still send Nancy money every month though, and she's came to visit once or twice with Thomas, but she said it's hard for her. She said Thomas is looking like Robert a little more every day. It's too painful so we just write from time to time."

Quinn was gob-smacked. She'd never met someone who's life was effected by drugs, her daddy told her they were the Devil's candy, even thought he himself both drinks and smokes.

Quinn wasn't really sure what to do, so she just took Patty in her arms, she knew Patty wasn't the type of woman to break down in front of someone, even Quinn, she was a strong lady. Quinn dropped the subject soon after, but she knew what she had to do. Once Patty excused herself, Quinn quickly picked up the photo of Robert and Thomas when he was newborn, and turned it over. An address was scribbled on the back, and Quinn grabbed a pen off the side, writing the address on the inside of her palm.

* * *

Eventually, it got late, and Quinn had to leave, Patty offered to walk her home, but she assured her she'd be just fine. In reality, Quinn was just trying to catch Puck. She wasn't sure where he'd be, or even if he were at home, but as she closed the front door of Patty's house, she heard his trusty old truck pull down the road. Her heart skipped a beat, and her throat became dry as she waved at him as he passed. Once he pulled his truck on the drive, she walked up to him, unsure if he even wanted to see her around these parts.

Quinn knew it was dangerous, a young man and woman spending time together anyway, let alone someone who's skin wasn't the purest of white, even when his skin was far from dark. But if her father had found out they'd been spending time together, he'd have Puck strung from a tree as if he was darker than the night's sky.

"Well, Princess, what are you doing around these areas?" He smiled, noticing her straightening down her dress. He lent back on his truck and gave her a half-smirk.

"My... maid, Patty. She lives just a few houses up, and I came back to help her with some groceries. I heard your truck from about half a mile away." Quinn smiled, her cheeks slightly rosy. She wasn't sure why he always made her blush, even if they weren't flirting.

"Ah, yeah, Patty I know her. I think she's babysat my sister a few times when I was working." Their was a small silence, until Puck finally spoke up again. "Do you want to come in? Don't want anyone to see us now, do we?"

.

"Wouldn't that look worse? Seeing me walking into your house?" Quinn smiled, glued to the spot.

"Wow, Miss Quinn, let a guy down easy why don'tcha? Plus, it's a little late now, everyone's already seen ya." He smiled, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Quinn swallowed, and pushed past him.

"Better get the door for me then, sir." Puck opened the door, and signalled for her to head in. Quinn knew this was possibly one of the biggest mistakes she's made, but she thought it was safer than going around her part of town. She looked around his house, and although it was small, she thought it was beautiful. Puck followed in after her, and walked straight to his fridge.

"You want anything to eat? I ain't ate since breakfast." Quinn sat herself on the small couch, and shook her head. "I'm sure Mama's got some food at home."

"Oh come on, Q, I bet I can cook 100 times better than your mama." He cocked his brow, and walked to her, pulling her off the sofa and towards their second hand fridge.

Quinn didn't want to tell Puck that she's sure her mother never cooked anything in her whole life, so she agreed. "Fine, what are we making?"

"Fluffy meatloaf and veg." He smiled, taking the few things he needed. "You can cut the vegetables, I'll handle the meat." He winked, causing Quinn to blush a little.

Once they'd cooked, and had a small food fight, Puck led three plates on the table, and looked at Quinn. "I hope you don't mind, my sister should be home soon. Promised my Ma I'd cook her dinner tonight whilst she's at work."

"Oh, no of course I don't mind. What's her name?" Quinn asked, laying down some cutlery.

"Sarah." He replied simply, just as the door opened and in walked a young girl, skin lighter than Puck's but still not quite white, long brown hair, and the same eyes as Puck.

She didn't notice Quinn at first, instead walking in commenting on how good the food smelt and placing her bag down by the door. She knew her mother wouldn't be home until late, so she had no intention of moving it. It wasn't until she turned back around that her expression dropped.

"Noah, who's she?" Although Sarah was still only young, she was far from stupid. One of the brightest in her class, Puck hoped she'd get far in life, he knew she'd get further than him anyway.

"Sarah, this is Quinn. She's a friend of mine and she's joining us for dinner."

"But she's white." Sarah stated. She didn't mean to be rude, but she knew what was going on. She knew that white girls and coloured boys weren't allowed to date. White people and black people weren't even allowed to go to school together.

Quinn smiled a little at Sarah, and took a seat next to her at the table. "Indeed, I am." Puck placed the dinner on the table between them, and sat down, leaning over towards Sarah and whispered loud enough that Quinn could hear. "I'll let you in on a secret though... She's not like everyone else." He winked at Quinn and grabbed his cutlery, digging in.

It was getting late by the time that they'd finished dinner, and Puck had told Sarah to pop over to their neighbours whilst he dropped Quinn home, and although Sarah begged to come with them, Puck didn't want to get her too attached to Quinn. Girls; he didn't mind hurting, but not Sarah, and he swore he'd kill any guy who hurt her.

He walked Sarah to the neighbours and explained he needed to pop out for a little while, and once they agreed and closed the door, he met Quinn by his front door.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner. It was nice... really nice." She smiled, her cheeks pink again.

"Thanks. And thanks, for not being offended by Sarah. She's too smart for her own good. And a little blunt sometimes." He laughed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"She's adorable. Very smart." Quinn agreed, shuffling on the spot. Puck lifted her chin gently with his hand, kissing her gently on the lips.

A sudden cough caused them to break apart.

**A/N:**

**I am so so so sososososo sorry that I've taken ages to update. There's been a few family issues, and I've just been really uninspired to write, but I'm finally getting it back so hopefully there will be another update soon. Thank you so much everyone who has stuck with this fic. Means a lot! Thank you. xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Interview

**Uptown Girl.**

Puck had never seen his mother so angry in his life. And he'd done, and been caught doing, some pretty stupid things in his life, but never has he seen her react this way. She was quiet when she'd first seen them, lips locked together in an embrace. To anyone else it could've looked like a simple, innocent kiss but his mother exaggerated it, made it seem like they were practically fornicating on her front door step. She told Puck to drive her home, then come straight back. He knew he was in trouble by the throbbing vein in her temple.

After he dropped her off, both too scared to give a proper goodbye, Puck was tempted to drive back as slow as possible, but he knew the longer he took to get home, the madder she'd get and the more likely it would be that she'd start throwing kitchen utensils. He pulled in slowly, and took a few extra seconds to turn off the engine, and try to relocate his balls. He wasn't sure why he should be worried, she knew he hooked up with girls, she'd even had a few uncomfortable encounters with them during the breakfast run, or as Puck called it, "Walk of shame".

Puck opened the door to his front door, and poked his head around the frame. She was in the kitchen area, slightly leaning on the surface next to the sink as she turned around.

"Sit down, Noah." Her voice was quiet, and it was much worse than when she'd shout at him. Part of him even wished she'd shout at him. Yell, scream, do anything instead of just staring at him, looking like he'd kicked her puppy. He could hear Sarah back upstairs, his mom must of collected her once he'd left to drive Quinn home. His mother sighed deeply, as she moved to where Noah was sitting and took the seat next to him.

"What are you doing Noah?" She asked rhetorically. He knew she didn't want an answer, and she knew he didn't want to answer it. He coughed, and shuffled in his seat. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, which only made him even more on the edge. "You can't do that here, Noah. It isn't safe."

"Why, ma? Why isn't it safe, she's just the same as every other girl I've bought home, she's nothing special." His hands were getting sweaty, so he wiped them on his jeans.

"I know exactly who she is. A Fabray, Noah. You work for her father! Do you really think he'd approve?" Her voice had a glimpse of anger, and she raised it slightly, only to realised Sarah was upstairs and calm herself down.

"Please, Noah. I don't want you to get hurt. They could really hurt you." She took his hand in hers, cradling it. But Noah had a lot of money riding on this bet. He'd already buttered her up, now he was just waiting to pounce.

"Listen, Ma. I'll be careful, I swear. We don't go anywhere that people can see us. I promise you." Not people who would rat them out, anyway.

Rubbing her temples, she exhaled, almost defeated. "Just listen to me, please Noah, and be careful. People are always watching, whether you're aware of them or not." She stood up, and retreated back to her bedroom as Noah relaxed a little into the sofa, eventually falling asleep.

It was finally time. Quinn led in bed, fully awake at around 2am. She'd asked Puck a few days ago if he could take her to her University interview, and they worked out they'd have to leave at around 3am to get there on time, so Quinn showered before bed, and packed a small bag. She'd had an early night, telling Puck to do the same, as she didn't want to stop, unless it was for gas. She'd managed to get a few hours, but by 2am, she was wide awake.

Eventually, she made her way downstairs, now dressed, and grabbed her bag. She wrote out a note for her mother, leaving it on the kitchen counter, aware that her mother probably wouldn't see it, let alone realise Quinn's gone.

"_Mom, I'm going into town with one of the girls, left early so we could get a long day shopping. I'll ring you when I get chance, but if not, I'll be home later, no need to save me dinner so please let Patty know. Love you."_

By 3:10, she was already in Puck's car and he was driving back down the dirt path. He wasn't sure why he'd agreed to take her, and he was starting to regret it, or more-so, regret not going to bed until 11pm, and then having to be up by 2:45 to collect Quinn for a 6 hour drive. She may have said only gas stops, but if she wanted to make it there in one piece, he'd need to stop for coffee somewhere along the line.

The drive felt long and stressful to start with, but at half 7, they stopped by a little diner, grabbed some breakfast and coffee, and carried on, the drive turning a little more fun, Puck singing along to the radio, making Quinn laugh. She was so nervous about her interview, worried about the professor, what he'd make of her, and more-so if he'd only given her an interview to see if she had the balls to show up, then ring her father and demand he drive down and fetch his idiot daughter.

"You know you're smart, Q. You're the smartest person I know." Puck smiled at her as she stood outside of the university, him leaning against his truck. He'd already sorted it with a friend at work that he'd sign his name on the day paper, and then whenever Puck got back, he'd park his truck at Quinn's, run around at sign out.

"Smart, yes. But... I'm a girl, Puck. I'm applying for University. What if he asks me why I'm not off getting married and popping out a bunch of children?! I don't think I can do this, Puck." Her fingers were massaging her temples, and he could see the frustration in her face. He lent forward, pushing himself off the car, and grabbed her hands, pulling them to his chest.

"Why aren't you getting married and popping out a bunch of kids?" Keeping her hands to his chest, he stared into her eyes.

Smiling a little, she calmed down. "Because I really wanna be a teacher. And to do that, I need to further my education."

Puck smiled, kissed her hands and let go. "Then tell him that. Now come on, you're going to be late." He took her hand, and walked into the building block with her.

"So, Miss... Fabray, was it? Why do you want to join the University of Virginia? Why don't you want to continue the life of a typical southern girl?"

"Well, Mr Schuester, The University of Virginia has a lot to offer me. I've heard nothing but excellence of your education, and it's not too close, nor too far from my family. I can become independent here, and I really want to become a teacher. I'm not the typical girl, Sir. That's why I don't want that lifestyle. I want a career first." She smiled, not knowing if this was the answer he wanted.

Puck sat outside the office, glaring at students walking past. He'd slept for a good twenty minutes of Quinn's interview, to wake up to some kids laughing at him from across the hallway. The kind of kids he'd of beaten up in school... If these type of kids had gone to his school. So he decided to stay away and scare them instead. After a little while longer, the door finally opened and Quinn walked out, still in conversation with the Professor.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll look forward to hearing from you." Quinn smiled, holding her hand out as Mr Schuester shook it.

"You too, Miss Fabray. Oh, is this your boyfriend?" He smiled towards Puck, holding out his hand, as Puck cocked a brow and slowly shook it. Before Quinn could set him straight, he looked Puck dead in the eye, "She's a keeper. Don't let her go, because I can guarantee you, you'll never meet another girl like her if you lived a thousand years." Smiling, he patted Quinn on the shoulder a little, said his goodbyes once again, and went back into his office.

The two walked towards Puck's car, as Quinn barely stopped for breath, explaining every detail of the interview. "So he said I should hear from them in a few months, and if I get in, I could even get an early enrolment. I could be here in less than a year!" She squealed as she opened the door, climbing into his truck. They'd been here a little longer than expected, and Puck was sure he wouldn't see home until gone 6pm.

"So... How did your mom take things? I know we haven't seen much of each other since then, and I know you're busy."

Puck smiled a little, she sure was smart. "She said a few things, told me how she felt about us... hanging out. But I told her it was innocent. We weren't doing anything stupid in front of anyone who'd let it out, and we were being... careful."

Quinn's body language changed a little. She shifted in her seat and turned to look at him. "You said what? 'Careful'. What does that even mean? We haven't even..."

Puck cut her off mid-sentence, "No, not like that. Careful so that we don't get caught by someone who'll tell your dad. Not... that kind. Although..." He moved closer, pushing some hair back and sucking her neck gently. She pushed him back, laughing. This was going to be a long drive home.


	8. Chapter 8: Almost

**Uptown Girl.**

Quinn's hands felt clammy and the room temperature drink held tightly between her hands didn't help much. Puck had picked her up earlier that night and brought her to the bar again. It was becoming quite a habit between the two. She'd make up an excuse to her mother who was barely even listening, telling her she was going for a long walk, or out to a friend's house and wouldn't be back until later, and as always, her mother nodded along, pretending she heard every word, whilst yelling down the phone to someone about Frannie's flower colour not being _just _right. For the first time in a long while, Quinn was glad her mother was too involved with Frannie to even ask her what time she'd be back, or even whose house she was visiting.

Puck would then pick her up along the gravel road, and off they went to the bar. Quinn didn't mind spending so much time with his friends, she'd even grown comfortable around a few of them. Especially Santana. So when she told Santana the news before Puck, she hoped it would stay between them.

"'C'mon, Quinn. It's not a big deal, you know Puck. He wouldn't care about something so trivial." Santana smiled at the girl, placing her now empty glass on the bar.

"But what if it is a big deal to him? It's a big deal to my family, I mean, I'm not stupid. They're obviously going to try to set me up with this guy. He sounds _perfect _for our family." Quinn sighed, her words drenched in sarcasm. She was nervous about telling Puck, but only because she wasn't sure what they were. They met up at least three times a week, and they had little picnics together, which granted, were either so late at night that Quinn wasn't hungry because she'd waited for food for so long, or in his truck. It wasn't a romantic scene, but the gesture was always enough.

He called her pretty and smart, told her she was like a princess, she'd even sneak a small cup of lemonade to him and they kissed a whole lot, and Quinn was content with that; but she didn't know where she stood. Her parents had politely been hinting all week that Quinn needed a date to Frannie's wedding, and one of Warren's closest friends was available. Frannie was the one who pointed out that Finn Hudson would be a perfect match. He was so perfect in fact that Quinn could 'wear her highest heels and still be shorter than him'. Quinn had cocked an eyebrow at her for that, _what a catch! _They most definitely had different priorities.

She decided it would be best to just tell him, and the way he'd react would tell her enough about what they were. She downed the rest of her drink, and grabbed the next one Santana had already ordered. She placed a few notes on the bar and walked off in the direction of his voice.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

Santana knew about Puck's 'little bet'. At first, she didn't really bother herself with it. It wasn't the first time this had happened, and she assured herself it wouldn't be the last. But that was before she'd bonded with Quinn. As she watched Quinn walk through the crowd she remembered that night...

_Puck was once again drunk. Santana watched as he downed another shot and pulled another random girl onto his lap. _

"_I swear to you, she's ridiculously rich, and has the face of a damn angel. I'm sure she'd have a banging body too if she wore something else rather than a knee length dress." He briefly rubbed his hand over the girl's thigh. Jenna, was it? He'd picked her up at the club, but she wasn't a regular, and she was far too drunk to even care if the boy who's lap she was currently occupying was almost obsessing over another girl. _

_He went through these stages. He'd be completely obsessed with a girl, sometimes for a few hours, sometimes a few days, but she couldn't remember him ever liking someone for even a week. She rolled her eyes and sipped on her drink trying to ignore whatever shit slurred out of his mouth this time. _

"_So Sam bet me that I wouldn't be able to get into those little panties. And you know me, I love a bet" He smiled, winking at the girl on his lap._

_Feeling her lip twinge, she felt revolted. Not because whom he was doing it to, hey, if the girl was stupid enough to fall for his pathetic little charm, and just fall on into bed with him, then more fool her. It was what he was doing that hurt her. He knew all about her, yet he continued to do these things. He could walk about and sleep with any girl (this side of town, anyway) and leave her high and dry and nothing ever came of it. Whilst Santana, who loved one person, wanted to spend her life with that person and grow old together, couldn't even hold her hand in public. _

_Santana downed the rest of her drink, why should she care? If this chick lives on the other side of town, she'll possibly meet her once and then never again, and that was just fine with her._

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

A wave of guilt rushed over her, crippling her slightly as she grabbed the bar counter for support. She wanted to hate Quinn the moment Puck brought her into the bar. All Puck had said about her was that she was rich; or at least her daddy was. She had a maid, and Puck worked for her dad. It was enough to make Santana's stomach turn and her skin crawl. She wasn't sure where these rich white families got off on enslaving black people and trying to make it seem okay by calling it 'help'.

Santana had her own personal issues with it. Her grandmother and grandfather had snuck through the Mexican border, and the only way they could get a job to survive without any legal documents was to work for a white family who asked no questions, since they didn't care for the answers. Sine then, her family had all worked for white families, but Santana wasn't down with that. She made money when she was younger by babysitting the other kids in the neighbourhood whilst their parents were working, and even did a few shifts in the bar, but her temper always got the best of her and when she wasn't throwing drinks in dirty men's faces, she was taking free shots of whiskey to stop her from throwing said shots. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, and she hated that those white girls didn't need to do anything. Just fall pregnant and trap the rich idiot into marrying her, even though it most likely wasn't his kid.

But when Quinn had walked into that bar, looking all dressed down, telling Santana that she didn't want that life, she intended to go to college and work for her own fortune; Santana couldn't help but like her. Plus the added fact she wasn't as dumb as every other girl involved in the previous bets. She wasn't lapping Puck's crap up, and she actually thought maybe this would be a bet Puck would lose, and the more the girls met, the more Quinn grew on her.

* * *

-x-x-x-

Quinn strutted up to Puck, keeping eye contact with him the whole way. The small smile on her face grew into a large grin by the time she'd reached him. He returned the smile, and placed his half-full glass of whiskey on the table.

"Puck, I'm ready to go if that's okay with you?" Puck pushed his stool out and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair, nodding goodbye to his friends, they linked arms and walked out towards his truck. Having a little Dutch courage in her, it didn't take her long to address the subject that had been on her mind all day.

"Puck, I need to ask you something, I just want your opinion. Is that okay?" Puck snorted a little.

"Of course, Princess. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I know it's not for another month, but for Frannie's wedding my mother wants me to attend with Warren's friend, Finn. I've never met him, but Frannie said he's nice. I just wanted to see if that was okay with you? I mean, I'm not sure if we're dating or..." Quinn trailed off, focusing on the darkness outside of her window, her courage evaporating as quickly as it came.

His face frowned a little, as his eyes darted between her and the road ahead. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to say. He obviously didn't expect an invite from her, in fact a few weeks back he didn't even think he'd be around her by January, but going with someone else, especially a _friend _of her sister's fiancé could really mess his plans up. He wasn't stupid so he knew that this was her parent's trying to find her a husband. Not that he hadn't slept with a married woman before, but he didn't want to prolong it even more.

"Uh, sure, I guess? You do know they're trying to sell you off, right?"

Quinn finally looked at him. He didn't look hurt, more-so... frustrated? "Don't get me started. But you know it's nothing. For me, it's more convenience. I still haven't told my parents about the whole college thing... I thought it might get them off my back a little." She straightened out her skirt a little, suddenly feeling rather silly.

"Look, Quinn. Do what you need to do. I'll still be there after, I understand. Who knows, maybe your father will hire me for the night?" He laughed it off as a joke, but Quinn couldn't get it out of her mind. Once he dropped her off and she snuck up to her room, she undressed and got comfy in bed. Did Puck mentioning working the night, was that a joke, or a way to be close to her, and keep an eye on this Finn guy? Either way, she knew there was minimal chance of that happening. She sighed loudly, pulling the cover up to her chin as she gently fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

-x-x-x-

Quinn had walked around town for a good six hours trying to find the perfect gift for Puck's family for Christmas. She knew they were Jewish, but throughout the time since her and Puck had invited her in for dinner, her and his sister, Sarah, Quinn and the young girl had bonded. Sarah was fascinated with not-so-much Quinn's life, but the way she was choosing to live her life. She thought Quinn was brave, a rebel, not like any other white girl she'd seen. At first, obviously, she had her doubts about Quinn. She wasn't sure what a white rich girl wanted with her tan brother, but eventually she warmed up to her. Sarah didn't have many things, her toys were all pass downs from Puck, and things her mother managed to save up to buy her a few girly toys and some nice flower dresses, but they were far from expensive. But Sarah understood; in fact she understood far too much for her age and that sometimes was her downfall.

She decided to get Sarah a 'Sweet Sue' doll dressed as Alice from 'Alice In Wonderland'. It was Quinn's favourite book, and she knew Sarah would love it, and the doll would go with the book perfectly. She still wasn't sure what to get Puck or his mother, but Puck had told Quinn that his mother, in any spare time she had, loved to read also. It was one thing she was proud of as not many families who had an ounce of dark skin in could read. She browsed through her favourite book shop trying to find a book she thought his mother might like. She found 'Excellent Women' by Barbara Pym and decided it would be a good choice. As she walked over to the counter, a book caught her eye. 'The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe.' She grabbed a copy and placed it on top of the counter with her books. However much Santana may deny it, she knew she'd secretly love it.

-x-x-x-

It was December 23rd, and Puck had picked Quinn up around 6:30. She wanted to see him on Christmas day, but she knew her parents would be busy entertaining on Christmas Eve and she would never be able to get away on Christmas day. They arrived at Puck's house soon after, his mother was at work and Sarah was sat in the front room, drawing on some paper with what Quinn only assumed was Puck's old crayons.

Sarah hugged her tightly around the waist, making Quinn almost drop the bag she was carrying. Puck offered her some dinner, but she refused. She didn't want to stay too long as she still wasn't sure how Puck's mother felt about them spending time together. She'd already dropped off Santana's present earlier that day, and after 10 minutes of begging, Santana was finally allowed to open it. She saw her eyes light up a little, then she turned it over to read the back. Waiting for a reply, Quinn held her breath. Santana grinned at her, then pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered, tightening her grip.

She sat the bag down by the edge of the sofa, and Sarah sat in-between her and Puck. "I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but I saw this in a shop a few days ago, and I couldn't help myself." She smiled, pulling out two neatly wrapped presents. Sarah gleamed as she wriggled in her seat. She ripped off the wrapping and sucked in a breath. It was the 'Alice' doll, along with the book. She looked up at Quinn, smiling as she giggled a thank you.

"Whenever you feel like you need to get away" she whispered to Sarah whilst Puck was in kitchen getting a drink "Read this book. It's helped me a lot, to... escape."

Puck had asked Sarah to go into their neighbours for a while, just whilst he said goodbye to Quinn and dropped her home. As they walked to his truck, Puck turned her by the arm gently.

"That was really kind, getting Sarah those toys. But don't feel like you have to, okay?"

Quinn smiled up at him "I _wanted _to. There's another present in the bag, it's for your Mom, can you make sure she gets it please?" Quinn blushed. "Also, there's something in your truck that I left you. Don't open it until I'm gone though, okay?"

He dropped Quinn home and drove back to his, almost forgetting the present in the back. He noticed his Mom was home, and decided to open the present before he went in. Unwrapping it, he found a brand new Gibson J-50 acoustic guitar. He almost felt guilty.

_Almost._


	9. Chapter 9: Caught

**Uptown Girl.**

**Chapter 9.**

Caught.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Glee, nor do I claim too. Anything in this fic relating to the series is property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. I only own my ideas. There is racial and sexist comments and suggestions throughout this fic, and it is for time period purposes only.**

**On another note, thank you do much everyone who's alerted this story, reviewed it, or even just read it. I lost inspiration for this fic once or twice and I'm slowly getting it back, but it's always the start of a new chapter that I seem to waver, so thank you for your patience. I'm not sure how many chapters this fic has left, but I still have a lot of events and issues I want to go through. Thank you!**

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

Quinn sat at the kitchen table, watching Patty polish the 'good silver'. It was a rare occasion that this cutlery was brought out, and Quinn knew it meant they were having important guests. What was so special about this Finn Hudson guy, anyway? His family was coming over for dinner, their way of setting Quinn and Finn up slowly before the wedding, assuming they'd fall in love instantly, and probably join Frannie and Warren at the alter. Quinn shook her head at the thought, who married someone who's name rhymed with theirs?

Finn Hudson was a strapping young man, handsome and kind in his face, he was of tall stature like Frannie had said, and Quinn almost felt like a small child when they were stood next to each other. She could tell he was nervous, tripping over as he walked, and Quinn felt sorry for him. He sure was someone all of her acquaintances at the country club would fawn over, and he seemed gentle and kind, pulling out her chair before dinner, offering her some water before pouring himself some, and Quinn had a gut feeling he was a good man, but she felt like going along with this pretence would only hurt her further along down the line.

They'd all eaten dinner, and Russell and Finn's step father, Burt, were discussing cars (the industry Burt was in) and Judy and Carol (Finn's mother) were politely talking about Quinn didn't care for. Her mother interrupted her thoughts, "Quinnie, darling, why don't you and Finn take a little walk in the gardens? You can get to know each other better." Quinn nodded, pushing her chair out and leading Finn in the direction of the back door. Her mind couldn't help but wonder back to Puck, and what he was doing right now. Whatever it was, it was probably better than this.

The crisp winter air hit Quinn's face hard, as the wind blew her hair around her face. Finn took off her jacket, and placed it over Quinn's shoulders... It didn't quite feel the same as Puck's leather jacket, but she said thank you none-the-less. They wandered through the lit path, until they got to a small bench that over looked their pond.

"I kinda get the feeling you don't want me to be here." Finn smiled at Quinn, and she gave him an apologetic look.

"It's not you, you're great, I just... I feel like my parents are trying to set us up." Quinn placed her hands in her lap, laughing slightly. She wasn't sure why this felt so weird. This was what girls her age did. They were set up by their family to find their Mr Perfect and generally it was the guy with the best reputation in town. She was sure Finn had lots of girls waiting for him, and she felt like she was just wasting his time.

"I get it. I mean, I'd like to just meet a girl on my terms. Bond with her and get to know her before being forced into an engagement." Finn laughed nervously, the noise barely audible.

Quinn looked up at him, surprised. Most men weren't bothered how, or why they were married, so long as they had a hot meal on the table when they got home, and a bunch of kids to leave their inheritance to. She realised, she hadn't even given this boy a chance. Sure, she didn't want to be with him, but she'd barely spoke a word to him before now and she felt guilty that she'd just fobbed him off as another stereotypical man... Especially when she was far from her stereotype.

"It's been nice to meet you, Finn. It really has." She decided against telling him all about Puck. It was one thing for him to be a nice person, but for all she knew he could still hate anyone who wasn't as pale as the snow. Like Warren, for instance. Quinn thought he was a lovely guy, and sometimes even thought he deserved more than Frannie's neurotic ways, but she knew it was just the stress of the wedding, or rather lack of, and they were perfectly suited. She knew they'd make beautiful children and he would treat her right, and bring up their children together, but he was just as naïve as her father when it came to race. She'd never be able to tell him about Puck, even if Quinn did think most of what came out of Warren's mouth was to please her father.

Quinn pushed the thought of her father out of her mind quickly. She could never tell him... He'd have him arrested or killed before she'd even tell him his first name. It was then that Quinn realised she was really alone in this, and what her and Puck were doing was dangerous to everyone involved.

The Fabray's would lose their reputation, Quinn would no longer be seen as their daughter, she was sure they'd disown her, and Puck and his family? He'd be arrested for sure, but his sister and mother? They'd probably be chased out of town. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat before Finn started to talk again, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I'd still be really honoured if you would be my date to the wedding. Just as friends if you like, but it would mean a lot to me." Finn smiled down at her, and Quinn couldn't hide the small grin that was spreading on her face,

"Sure, it'd be nice to have someone there I can actually stomach talking to for more than twenty minutes." They laughed a little, then decided to walk back towards the house. Quinn knew her mother wanted them to bond and fall in love, but she knew staying out too long would definitely push her limits.

* * *

-x-x-x-

Puck was at his usual table in the bar, sat between Santana and Sam, and slamming shots down like there was no tomorrow. Santana eyed him before speaking. "Someone a little jealous about Quinn's date tonight with Mr Perfect?"

His eyes darted in Santana's direction, harsh at first, before relaxing. "Shut up, Santana. I'm not jealous. And it isn't a date. It was set up by their parents." He sank a little lower in his seat, trying to not let his apprehension become apparent.

"Puck, you're not _that _stupid. That's how these rich bitches' do it. They set their children off and marry them within a month." She saw him cock his eyebrow, but decided to stop the teasing. She thought she saw an unknown emotion flash across Puck's eyes, before he blinked it away.

"Is it possible that Master Puckerman is actually developing _feelings_ for this girl?" Santana said, filling her words with as much disgust as she possibly could, knowing it would only egg him on further.

"Christ sake, Santana. Shut up. If anyone here is in love with her, it's _you_." As soon as the words left his mouth he tried to swallow them back in. Her eyes flashed with sadness, pain, and then anger. He knew it was wrong to say it, but she'd been winding him up all night.

Santana drank the last of her drink, before leaning in close to Puck's face. "_I _said nothing about love, Puckerman. And at least I'm not afraid of my own feelings for someone. So suck it up and break this deal, because you're only going to hurt yourself." She stood, turning on her heel quickly before leaving the bar.

Puck only slumped farther into his seat, wishing the floor would just eat him up.

* * *

-x-x-x-

It was January 9th. The earliest date Frannie was able to get for her wedding. The weather was holding out for her, and even thought it wasn't very warm the sun was still shining through a light blue sky. Her pristine white dress gleamed in the light, making her look more radiant than Quinn thought possible. They were leaving their house to get to the chapel across town, and Quinn kissed her sister lightly on the cheek before she got in a separate car and drove off.

The wedding went without a hitch, most of the women in there were crying from remembering their special day, and most of the girls were hoping it would be them next. Quinn was just happy for Frannie in that moment. It was her big day, one she'd probably dreamed about since the moment she met Warren. Everyone left the church and attended the wedding reception, which was being held in a large room at the country club where there would be food and drinks, and plenty of dancing.

Her and Finn danced a little bit, as he twirled her around the floor. It was no longer awkward between the two, she made herself clear (or at-least as clear as she could with protecting Puck) and he'd told her he wanted to find someone on his own terms, to marry someone for love, not convenience. Quinn decided to just enjoy herself and keep her family off her back at the same time. A young server came up to Quinn, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. "I'm sorry ma'am, but there's someone asking for you outside." Expecting Quinn to probably rip her head off, the girl hurried away. Quinn excused herself from the dance floor, and made her way towards the back doors of the hall.

The air was cold and Quinn wondered about going back in for her coat, but she saw him sat by the fountain. He was wearing his normal leather jacket, and he had on a pair of jeans. He looked different for some reason. Quinn sorted her lilac dress before walking towards him, suddenly not feeling the cold so much. He stood as she approached, taking her hands in his.

"You look beautiful." He smiled at her, his eyes genuine.

"Thank you. But why are you here?" She hadn't seen much of him recently, and Santana seemed to be avoiding her like the plague.

"I just missed you. I'm sorry if I've seemed a little... distant lately."

"It's okay. I just assumed you were busy or something like that."

"Yeah... something like that. I'm glad I got to see you all dressed up though, Princess." He took her face in his hand, and pulled her closer until his lips landed on hers. It was a sweet kiss, innocent. She missed those lips... they were full and careful, a little rough, but always full of such reassurance. She heard the back door of the room open, and they pulled apart quickly, her cheeks flushed and a guilty look on both of their faces.

Quinn turned around and came face to face, with no other than Judy Fabray.


	10. Chapter 10: Crying Wolf

**A/N:**

**Okay because some people still feel a little confused about Puck's ethnicity I'm going to try to explain it one last time :) (And I'll keep it in the beginning of the chapter for new readers).**

**I've explained before that although Puck (Mark Salling) isn't black, he is indeed tanned. In fact in one interview with Wendy Williams (you can find it on youtube) she even asks his ethnicity, stating "When I looked at pictures of you, I was very confused as to what your origin was." And "I thought maybe you were half black, half white". So it's not exactly a huge revelation that he may be in this fic, and although this is about Puck and not Mark, he is the face to the character, so keep that in mind.**

**My second point is that he ****(Mark)**** is from Texas, so he's pretty tanned from the weather anyway. In this fic, Puck has been working outside in hot weather since he ****finished school****, which would only make him darker. I've also said ****(in later chapters)**** that Puck's grandfather (on his mother's side) was black, so he's only a quarter. I've even written, "****But people think that because I'm darker than normal, I must be black". His mother was in fact half cast, and his father left due to the problems ****that came with it****. ****So it's pretty simple if you read through, and everything gets explained.**

**My third point, is this is clearly an AU. Puck being darker than the norm works in my favour because I obviously ship Quick, so it works with my story, because a story that had two white people in 1950's would probably just transition into 'The Notebook', and that's not the direction I had in mind for this story. If Puck being blue with purple spots would make sense in my story, that's how I'll write it, because it is AU.**

**So I hope that clears everything up for you, ****and I can continue this story. Here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Uptown Girl.**

**Chapter 10:**

_Crying Wolf_

It was obvious. So, so obvious. Her lipstick was smudged over her bottom lip, and coloured his. Her eyes were wide and full of fear. Quinn was even sure she could hear not only her own, but Puck's heartbeat pulsing against their chests. Her throat felt like someone had rubbed it with sandpaper, and she felt tears pricking her eyes, threatening to fall. She opened her mouth, sucking in a deep breath, but quickly shutting it, realising she had no way of defending herself, let alone explaining. She watched her mother as her eyes flashed with emotions.

First it was shock. She knew it wasn't the type of shock she'd of felt if she were out here with Finn. She was with Puck. Someone who worked for her father, and someone who wasn't quite white enough for anyone's standards.

The second, was anger. Anger verging on hatred. Her eyes shifted towards Puck, but then back at Quinn, studying their faces. Quinn was aware the anger wasn't just aimed towards Puck. Obviously it was at first, Judy probably thought he'd been hiding in the shadows, waiting for a young girl to grab... but as Judy observed Quinn's expression, she realised that Quinn was playing a part in this.

Lastly, and this one seemed to happen in a flash, it was disregard. But not in the way Quinn wished. It wasn't her disregarding the fact Quinn was with someone of mixed ethnics, but the ignorance towards Quinn and Puck actually doing anything. She was masquerading what she'd witnessed and passing it off as if Puck wasn't even there, and Quinn was out catching a breath of fresh air.

The only feeling left, wasn't from Judy. It was from Quinn, and it was guilt.

"Come on Quinnie, Frannie is going to throw her bouquet. I said I'd come fetch you... She wouldn't want you to miss out." Plastering a smile on her face and ignoring the crimson coloured cheeks of her youngest daughter, she beckoned Quinn inside. "Say goodbye to your friend, Quinn." She walked inside, but Quinn knew she couldn't hang about.

"I'm so sorry, Puck. I have to go." Panic took over, and she stared at the floor.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I'll meet you tomorrow. I have to come in early for your father anyway, so I'll find you around noon?" She nodded, showing her understanding, and made her way towards the doors.

As she walked into the room, she half expected everyone to be stood around, a disgusted expression on their face, and venom dripping from their lips, reading to attack. But everyone was fine. More than fine, in fact. It was clear her father was drunk, as were most of the guests. A bunch of single women who were desperate to catch the bouquet standing in a circle behind Frannie, as she screeched, calling Quinn over.

Quinn could feel her mother quickly look at her as she made her way towards to floor, but only felt relief when she quickly glanced away. She couldn't bare her mother to look at her right now. She stood at the back, even thought some women parted, expecting her to want a space right at the front. She didn't even more for the flowers, she had no interest in them. She decided it would be easier, and would draw less attention to her if she didn't become centre of attention with girls flocking over her, and guys buying her drinks, joking with her father about marrying her.

She sat back down next to Finn, purposely sitting the other side of him, so that her mother couldn't look at her if she tried. "Hey, Q. What's wrong? You seem a little... down?"

Quinn just smiled politely, shaking her head. Even she wasn't sure if she was indicating whether she was Okay, or if she just didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted the night to be over.

-x-x-x-

After the party, Quinn had an exceptionally awkward drive home with Finn, she ran to her room, closing the door and breathing a sigh of relief. She stripped from her dress, hanging it back up and slipped into one of her Father's old University jumpers that he'd given her. She inhaled her father's scent that was still lingering on it, and hoped this wasn't the end of everything. She knew she was planning on leaving for college, but she never thought that she wouldn't be welcomed back home (even if it would take them some adjusting.)

The morning came all too soon, and Quinn felt like she hadn't had a minute of sleep. She could hear a lot of men outside her window, and what sounded like sawing. She pulled herself up from her bed, still dressed in her father's jumper and decided it was best to change. She pulled on a red and white dress which was going to make her far too cold for the weather, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She wandered towards to kitchen, and although she wasn't feeling hungry, she hadn't eaten much since Frannie's wedding dinner the previous night, but as she glanced at the clock on the wall, she was confused.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" Quinn asked, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I did ask your mother if she wanted me to wake you, but she told me to let you get your sleep." Patty explained, cutting up a salad for lunch. It was almost 12pm, and Quinn's mother never let her sleep in past 10. She took one last bite of her apple, and threw the rest away. Remembering what Puck had said to her last night, she slid on a pair of shoes that she'd left by the back door, and made her way towards the field of workers.

Once she'd reached her father, she started to calm down a little. Her father smiled down at her, kissing her head gently and wrapping an arm over her shoulder. "What's going on, daddy? I thought they were almost finished with the repairs?"

"I told Warren and Frannie that we'd refurbish the old summer house for them to stay in... just until they find somewhere to live." His smile was bold, and she knew he was proud of his idea, even if Judy did mention it about three months ago.

"So you're keeping everybody on? How long for?" Quinn was sure that her mother hadn't told her father, but she was still worried she might recognise him in the gardens and spill everything to her father.

"Well, at least a few months. It wasn't effected by the hurricane terribly, but it's not been used in about 3 years, so we just need to update it... maybe put in a new roof..." He continued on about other things they might need to do, but Quinn had stopped listening. She could see Puck and the rest of the men settle for lunch, but Puck was walking in the opposite direction to them, and luckily, Russell had excused himself to his office to draw up more plans.

She wandered past the other worker's, nodding hello to them as she passed, and followed Puck around.

"Hey Princess." He smirked, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Her brain was begging her to move out of the way, avoid the collision of his lips to her cheek, but she couldn't bring herself to. She smiled up at him a little, as they sat on the grass. He could tell she was worried, and grabbed half of his sandwich, offering it to her. Gladly accepting it, she realised she was hungry. Starving, almost.

"So, how was the wedding? Your sister get her mountain of gold? Did she -"

"Please don't, Puck." Quinn cut him off. She wasn't in the mood for his mockery of her family, and she wanted to forget the whole night... her mother clearly had.

Noting her short circuit today, he changed the topic quickly. "Have you heard the news? Your father's keeping us on for at _least_ another 3 months." His smile was genuine, and it made her heart flutter.

"I don't know what to do with my Momma, Puck. I'm _sure _she knows... but she's acting strange. She let me sleep in today, which wouldn't be much of a punishment if that's why she did it, and she'd been avoiding me since last night, but she hasn't told my daddy. I don't understand." She chewed a small bite of sandwich, almost feeling bad she'd accepted it.

"Well, the fact I'm not only working here, but still alive, probably means she hasn't told anyone. Maybe she's just cool with it? Or thinks that she saw something else, us just talking." He shrugged his shoulder as her almost threw the remains of his sandwich in his mouth.

She knew he believed that as much as she did. It was just too obvious that they were kissing, lipstick doesn't lie. "I just know she saw us... I just don't understand why she hasn't told him. But I don't want to ask her, in case it'll push her towards doing it." She handed back the sandwich to Puck, who took it happily, and stood up.

"I better get going, don't want anyone to wonder where I've been." She brushed down her skirt, and helped him up, laughing a little. "Congratulations on the job though. I'm really glad for you." He lent down, and placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips.

"How about I pick you up later? Around 7?" He cocked a brow at her, giving her a smile he knew she couldn't refuse. "You can come over to mine, so there's no chance of getting caught."

"I'm not sure, Puck. My mother isn't stupid... I'm sure she'll know." The last thing she wanted to was push her mother.

"Well, I finish here at 3... Let me know by then." Quinn nodded, and started her walk back to the house. She joined her family at the table, and awkwardly sat down next to her father and Frannie, who was nice enough to pull herself away from her new husband. The lunch was tense, for Quinn anyway, but her mother seemed to brush everything off, plastering a smile so wide on her face it looked like she'd had it surgically placed there.

Frannie and Warren would be driving to Florida for the honeymoon the next day, which although is a long drive, they assured Mr Fabray that it was all part of the adventure. Once everyone had finished their lunch, Russell returned out to the garden to explain in more detail the things he wanted done to the summer house, and Frannie and Warren decided to go shopping for some new clothes for Frannie so Quinn was left alone with her mother, whose smile still hadn't dispersed from her face. Quinn knew it could be the only time she had to discuss anything with her mother, even if Judy decided to pretend nothing happened, in fact, maybe Puck was right... Maybe she wasn't sure what she saw.

"Momma.. about last night... I-"

"Quinn, I think you should help Patty with the plates." Judy interrupted.

"I will, after. But Momma, I need to talk to you.. What did you see?" Quinn's cheeks flushed as she avoided her mother's stare. Judy put down her glass of wine, it was never too early for a Fabray to crack a bottle open, and folded her arms.

"I saw exactly what was happening, Quinn. Nothing. _Nothing _happened and nothing will happen." Quinn's eyes watered a little, she wasn't sure why she was getting upset. It wasn't as if Judy had yelled, slapped her even, told her father and had Puck hurt, she just dismissed it.

"You saw what happened Momma... I know you did. I just-"

"That is _enough!_" Judy snapped, pushing herself up from her seat at the table. Her face was turning red and a vein in the side of her forehead began throbbing. "Do you not understand what I am doing here, young lady? Do you not see that I am trying to protect us- you. I am trying to protect you."

Judy lowered her voice as she walked around the table towards where Quinn was sat, pulling out the chair that was once occupied by Frannie and sat down taking Quinn's hand.

"You need to realise what I've done for you, Quinn. If word got out, do you know what would happen to you? Us? It doesn't just affect you, it will bring down the whole family. Your father's business will break down and we'll be on the streets. And that boy? You think anyone would let him stay here? Let him live, even. He'll be killed Quinn. Him and any family or friends he has. If you're the young lady I thought I raised, then you couldn't do that. To him, or to us, and especially to yourself." Quinn pulled her hand away. She understood what he mother was saying, and knew it was true, but she knew that it wasn't a problem to Judy what happened to Puck, or his family. It probably didn't matter too much about what even happened to Quinn so long as it didn't effect the family's name.

Judy inhaled deeply before carrying on. "It never happened, okay. If anyone else saw it, or mentions about it we'll tell them he forced himself onto you. That I came out just in time and he ran."

That was the last straw. Quinn was not about to scream rape about a boy who'd never forced her into anything. She was not going to ruin and destroy so many people's lives like that, all with a lie. She couldn't do that to him. She _wouldn't _do that to him. To anyone.

She pushed her chair out heavily, almost throwing it half way across the room, and walked upstairs, grabbing a bag from her wardrobe and piling clothes in, then walked to the bathroom and continued to pack. She stormed downstairs, and walked straight out the back door. She marched across the back garden, right up to Puck. "We're leaving. Now."


	11. Chapter 11: Acceptance

**Uptown Girl.**

**Chapter 11:**

_Acceptance._

Puck wasn't sure how he really ended up like this. Sat at home with Quinn pacing back and forth in his room, whilst he sat on his bed watching. She'd basically grabbed him and he'd left work a few hours early. He knew he could get fired because of it, but he heard one of his workmates, Jerry, shout that he'd cover, and deep down Puck knew that Russell Fabray would notice his absence just as much as Quinn's... And that wasn't enough to bother himself with. She'd been babbling since she'd got inside, keeping deadly quiet on the drive over, and Puck wasn't even sure what she was saying any more and if truth be told, he stopped caring a long time ago. Normally having a girl in his room was a world of excitement, but this time... He just wished she'd shut up and sit down.

"Princess, you need to sit. You're making me dizzy." He patted the bed next to him and took her hand once she'd calmed a little. Her jaw was still clenched and he could tell she was seriously angry about _something _but he knew asking her to explain in detail would only lead to more anger. And there was a thin line between sexy-angry and scary-angry. He wasn't sure how close to the line Quinn was.

"I'm sorry, Puck. I just... I'm so angry at her. How could she so easily throw someone's whole life down the drain like that? Ruin so many people's lives... She's just so... Ugh! I just want to... I want to hurt her, Puck. I want her to feel the exact emotion it is that I'm feeling right now."

"And what's that?" He chuckled slightly.

"Furious? Yes. Definitely furious." Quinn nodded to herself.

"_Furious going on deranged'"_Puck thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt Quinn's warm lips on his, her body edging it's way closer to his. His disorientation fading, he soon relaxed into the kiss, pulling her closer. This was what he was used to in his room. A little less talk, a whole lot more action. _That _was how Puckerman rolled.

Her body hovered slightly, and with his help, Quinn shifted onto Puck's lap. The kiss deepened, and soon enough, Puck was getting ahead of himself. His hand slid up her skirt and he felt her body tense, her lips suddenly stop moving, and he knew it was enough. She continued to kiss him, but Puck pulled his hands back to her hips, pushing her away slightly.

"Q... I know why you're doing this, and I know you're not ready, I-" Quinn cut him off by forcefully kissing his again, and in any other situation, Puck would be totally turned on right now.

"Quinn I can't let you do this." Her felt her inhale deeply, as she pulled herself off of his lap, sitting beside him. "Quinn, I know you're not ready for this. And as much as it physically pains me to say this, but we can't. Not right now. Not until you're ready and it's for the right reasons. Doing this to spite your mother won't hurt her. It'll only hurt you."

Her eyes that were now glistening with tears shot up at him, and her hurt from the rejection faded. She smiled sweetly and ran her hand over his cheek. "You are the sweetest man I've ever met, Noah. I hope you know that." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and then sat back. She felt... Lucky.

After Puck had fetched her a glass of water, they led on the bed together until Quinn eventually fell asleep. After drifting off for a while himself only to be awoken by a door shutting, he tiptoed out of the room to put the empty cup into the sink, when he saw his mother in the kitchen. She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "So, where is she?" Puck swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat and continued over to the sink.

"Where's who, Ma?" He smiled as innocently as he could, realising it only made him look that much more guilty.

"Noah Puckerman, do not play around with me. Where is Quinn and why is she here?"

"How do you even know it's Quinn. It could be any girl from the club..." He started, but decided he better stop whilst he was behind, and the look on his mothers face only confirmed that shutting up on _that _matter was probably the best idea.

His mother nodded her head towards the sofa, and Puck noticed Quinn's cardigan on the back of it. "None of those _other _girl's could afford that, Noah. None of the others had an ounce of class, let alone a damn cardigan." She shook her head, trying to regain her train of thought.

"_Where _is she, and _why _is she here, Noah? I won't ask again."

He walked over to the sofa, and took her cardigan off, plonking himself down. It smelt like her sweet perfume still. "She's in bed, Ma. She's had a hard afternoon. Big fight with the mother or something. Her babbling wasn't very clear." He decided to leave the part that he did get, it involving him, out of it. The less she knew, the better.

"You shouldn't of bought her back here, Noah. I've told you that before. It isn't safe. For her, or for us."

"Nothing happened, Ma. She stomped around the room for a while which tired her out, drank some water to calm her down, and fell asleep. That's it. I promise." They held eye contact for a while, and after realising he was telling the truth, she dropped it.

"Well I'm making dinner, would you like to go wake her, call her in here? I'm sure she's probably hungry." Noah left the room without another word, sat on the bed next to Quinn's sleeping body.

She looked so peaceful, he almost felt guilty to wake her. But for his mother to ask him to see if she'd like to stay for dinner, it was clearly a step in the right direction. He pushed some hair from her face back, and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

At first, she was a little stumped as to where she was, but once she saw Puck's face, she remembered, and for a split second she wished she hadn't. The placidity of having no memory of that afternoon was appeasing, but once she remembered why she was there, she just wanted to close her eyes and drift back off.

"My Ma's home." He said quietly, as she sat up quickly, running her hand through her hair, hoping to tame it a little.

"I should get going then. I'm sorry, I didn't know I was here for so long." She stretched her arms a little and swung her legs off the bed. "No, it's okay. She wanted to know if you wanna' stay for dinner." Her eyes flashed with surprise and she only managed to squeak out an 'Oh' before Puck pulled her up and pushed her towards the door.

"Hi. Quinn, isn't it?" She stuck her hand out and Quinn smiled politely. "Do you want to stay for dinner? It's nothing special, boiled beef and vegetables." The dinner passed slowly, and Quinn felt a little awkward, never really knowing what to say but tried to be as involved in the conversation as possible. Puck's mother and sister had thanked Quinn for their presents (even if they were Jewish) and Sarah made it obvious that she adored her. Puck almost felt bad for his sister that soon, she'd never see her again. Puck drove Quinn back at around half 8. He wanted to kick himself for turning down her offer earlier.

"Hey sweetie, there's some dinner in the kitchen if you want anything." Russell said as he passed Quinn in the hallway, before ascending the stairs back to his office. She sighed, and decided to just go to bed. She was still quite tired from the arguments of today, and the only thing she wanted was to avoid her mother at all costs. She changed into her nightgown and pulled out a book. _Alice In Wonderland. _Just what she needed.

-x-x-x-

A soft knock on the door awoke Quinn and Judy slipped in. It was around half 11 and Quinn could hear the men already in the garden working. The weather was cloudy and she could hear the light rain drops tapping on her window. She sat up, feeling a little disorientated, the last thing she remembered was reading around chapter 5, when Alice first met the Caterpillar and the next thing, she was being woken up by her mother, with a book over her face.

She popped in her bookmark before closing her book. Judy joint her on the bed and took the book from her hands. "Your nose is always in a book Quinnie. Or at least, it used to be. I know you don't want what most people want in life, but keeping yourself held up in your room reading fairy tales all night won't help you get anywhere."

Quinn pulled her book away from Judy's hands and gently ran her hand over the cover. This might be the closest thing she'd ever have to a child and however pathetic that sounded, she was slightly defensive about it. "I'm not becoming a recluse, Momma. In fact, recently, I've been out a lot more. I know you wouldn't notice, and with good reason – you've had a lot going on with the wedding and all, but I feel like I know myself a little more. The books don't do anything but help that." She still felt awkward after the previous day's events, and hearing the men outside working only made her squirm more.

"I know who you left with yesterday, Quinnie. It can not happen again. I've accepted that you may be seeing people that I do not approve of, but I can not have you just running off without letting me know where you are going. You may trust him, but I do not. If it happens again, I will call the police." Judy looked her daughter dead in the eyes, but kept her face soft.

"Are you saying I can't see him any more?" Quinn knew what was coming, she'd accepted that most people would never accept this kind of... whatever it was that they had together.

"No. I just don't want you leaving without me know where you are going, and who you are with. I don't want any more secrets between us Quinn. I won't tell your father, but only on that agreement. Now... Tell me about him."

Quinn wasn't sure if this was a trick. She obviously saw Quinn and Puck kissing, but she didn't know if she should tell them they were kind of an item... She decided to go with the safe bet.

"Well, his name's Noah. He lives with his Mother and little sister. His mother works as a cleaner, and his sister is still in school."

"What about his father? Does he work?" Judy seemed genuinely interested, so Quinn continued.

"His uh, his father isn't with them. He left his mother when his little sister was a baby."

"So it's just the three of them? Has she not re-married? How can she raise two children on one wage?" Judy's eyes held an emotion Quinn hadn't seen in her mother. A mix between bewilderment, compassion and possibly... grief?

Truth was, Judy hadn't ever met anyone who was raising kids on their own _and _working. A pang struck her heart, her own secret harbouring inside. The sooner she was off the topic, the better.

"Where do you two go? You're not..." Judy turned her head, not wanting to say the words aloud.

"No, Momma. We're not doing _anything_. He knows that. It's... It's not like that. And sometimes we go to his house. I have dinner there and play board games with his sister." Quinn decided leaving out the club, the drinking, and the friend's would be the best option.

"Ok. You know that's my main concern, Quinn. I don't want him to push you into anything you are not comfortable with. But I also don't want you to do _that_, even if you do feel ready. It'll only lead to sin and regret. I'm just scared you won't get to where you want to be in your life Quinn. I know I've pressured you into trying to be like every other girl out there, but I know that isn't your dream. I'm angry you've gone behind my back, don't think for a second I don't know about that University, but I understand. I don't want you to throw all of that away for a boy. I don't want you to get stuck with a life you never wanted." She took Quinn's face in her hands, and smiled a little. "You have so much of your life ahead of you. Please don't ruin that." She kissed Quinn's cheek and walked out of the room as Quinn was still trying to process what she'd said.

She knew about her trip to Virginia, and she didn't seem angry, in fact, she seemed to accept that's how Quinn decided to live her life. But something baffled her. The look she had, a glint of sadness in her eyes when they were discussing Puck's mother raising her children alone. Judy Fabray was not the type of woman who bothered herself with other people's problems. Sure, she helps a lot of charity and throws lots of functions for them at the country club, but that was to help herself. Judy Fabray would do anything to help herself get by in life, and to give herself a good name. So why was she so concerned and upset about Puck's mother? Quinn sighed, standing up off her bed and placed her book down on the side table before wandering downstairs for some food.


	12. Chapter 12: That secret

**A/N:**

**Firstly, thank you everyone who over the span of this fic has followed, added it as a favourite, reviewed and even read it. It means a lot and I've really enjoyed writing it so far.**

**Secondly, I am sorry it's been a while for an update, I've had bad writers block, so I've started to write a new fic, trying to help dislodge the problems I've had with this one. **

**I know it may seem quite early in the chapter to start with the unravelling, but it'll make sense, and this fic isn't over yet! Thank you once again, and enjoy!**

**Uptown Girl.**

**Chapter 12:**

Quinn and Puck were sat on the large step outside of the club, her head resting on his shoulder as he held her hands. She was wearing his leather jacket again – he had come to the conclusion this was why she never bought her own – and Puck had drank far too much. Quinn, the more sober of the two, wasn't sure how on Earth they would get back to his house, let alone her own. She wouldn't even chance letting him drive her home, and she wasn't prepared to even try and drive his truck, even though he promised that he'd teach her later that week. She knew she couldn't turn up home drunk, but surely getting home would be better than staying out all night?

An extremely drunken Santana fumbled from the club, being held up by some guy whose band were playing that night as Puck cocked an eyebrow. His eyes darkened, and his body stiffened. "Where do you think you're going, San?" He asked, voice dripping with resentment. Quinn knew that when Puck had alcohol in him, his protectiveness over everyone enhanced abundantly. Quinn understood, even if it hurt her a little when he'd act more worried over San than her.

"What is _your _problem, Puckerman?" Santana spat, stumbling a little in her high heels. She carried on walking, her question completely rhetorical. Puck stood up, dropping Quinn's hand, and raising his voice, asked back.

"_My_ problem, is that you seem to think fucking any guy with a pulse will make _your _problem disappear."

Santana span quickly on her heels, her eyes wide, but not shocked. Quinn was sure she wasn't breathing for at least a minute. She didn't know what to say, and neither did Santana, by the looks of it.

Slowly, she took her hand from her man-friend's, making her way over towards Puck, who also hadn't moved. It was as if the alcohol in her system had changed to anger. It was flowing through her veins, pouring from her eyes. Quinn was sure she was going to hit Puck, and Santana wasn't the type of girl that you didn't want to hit you, whether you were male or female. Surprisingly though, she didn't even stop at Puck, she bent down to Quinn's eye level, softening her intense glare, and spoke softly, letting Quinn know that her anger wasn't directed to her.

"You need to ask him about the bet." With that, she placed a kiss on the girl's cheek and made her way back to the boy who was hovering around, not too sure what was happening or what to do.

Quinn was confused, and as she looked up to Puck, she saw him swallow hard. She wasn't sure what San had meant by 'bet', but by the look in her eyes, she knew it wasn't good, and Puck's sudden lack of vocabulary didn't reassure her much.

She stood up, and turned her body to Puck. She was now stone cold sober and getting more and more agitated as she waited.

"What bet, Puck?" Her voice was soft and full of confusion, and Puck knew it wasn't going to end well.

Truth be told, he kind of disregarded the bet recently, he was actually, dare he say it, having fun with Quinn. She was sweet, and drop dead gorgeous, and nothing like the other girls with her privilege. She got on with his friends, his sister adored her, and even his mother wasn't so shocked whenever she came home to find Quinn cooking their dinner. He... He _liked _her.

"I asked a question, Noah." He was in trouble, no matter what he said now, he knew he was in deep. She folded her arms over her chest and furrowed her brows, waiting.

"I don't know what she's-"

Quinn quickly cut in. "No, Puck. Don't you dare say you have no idea. I saw your face drain when she said it. I saw how unnerved you looked. Now I am only going to ask you one more time. What is she talking about?" Quinn felt herself turning into her grandmother.

She remembered how when she was younger, her and Frannie were playing in their living room, chasing each other, and Frannie accidentally knocked over a china plate that was on a little wooden cabinet so her Grandmother could show it off. Quinn was too young to understand why her Grandmother was so upset, not realising at her tender age it was more about money than anything, and her Grandmother came storming into the door. Frannie's face turned almost translucent, and her bottom lip began to wobble. Quinn knew there was _something _wrong, but she couldn't understand what. Her grandmother has asked who broke it, and Frannie was so close to tears she couldn't answer. Her voice boomed, grabbing her cane from behind the chair. "I am only going to ask you one more time. Who broke it?" When neither of the girls owned up, Quinn's grandmother hit them each ten times. Quinn was only five, and Frannie was so scared, she wet herself at night until the age of 14. It was that day Quinn knew if she ever were to have kids, she would never lay a finger on them, and she'd kill anyone who dared.

"Listen, it's stupid okay. Sam, he thought it would be funny to make this bet, this stupid, _stupid _bet that I'm not even serious about. He wanted to bet that we would... you know... do it, by a certain time. It kept getting pushed back, and we just-"

"Stop." Quinn's jaw was tight, and it took everything she had in her not to hit him. "I don't want to hear any more." With that, she took off, heading home.

-x-x-x-x-

Quinn wasn't sure what time she'd left the club, and she wasn't sure what time she got home, but it felt like she didn't have enough time to think. "_Of course he wasn't into you._" She thought to herself. She felt so stupid, and worse of all, she had nobody else to speak to. Part of her wanted to go wake up Frannie, but it would inevitably wake up Warren, and she didn't need him knowing that she was seeing Puck, plus Frannie was still convinced she was into Finn.

She decided to just keep to herself, drink some warm milk, and then cry in her bed until she'd pass out from exhaustion. One she'd warmed up the milk, she made her way to the living room but as she pushed the door open, the warmth from the fire illuminated her face. Led across the sofa was her mother, a cold cup of tea in front of her, and Quinn felt more guilty than she ever had. She knelt down by her side, and placed a kiss on her forehead, stirring her awake.

"Quinnie, when did you get in?" She wiped sleep from her eyes, and Quinn thought to herself how it had been a long time since she'd seen her mother's face bare, not a trace of make-up in sight. She liked her much more like this.

"About 15 minutes ago, I've just heated some milk, want any?" Judy shook her head, sitting up in her seat. Quinn joined her and wrapped both hands over the warm mug.

"Have you been crying?" Judy asked simply, her voice full of strain. "Where have you been all night? I've been worried sick." Quinn knew that although her mother worried, she wouldn't call any of her friend's to ask, she didn't want any chatter about the town.

Quinn pressed her fingertips just under her eyes, and when they felt sore, she realised she had been crying. The whole walk home, she'd just assumed she was angry, ranting and raving like a crazy woman, she was quite surprised that she even managed to remember her way back. She smiled tiredly at her mother, and bowed her head a little.

"I was out with Noah. We had an argument, a pretty big one. I don't think I'll be seeing him again." Her eyes felt heavy, but she wasn't sure if they were filled with tears, or if she was just tired.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn looked up at her mother, she was more worried over how Quinn was feeling, than whether or not she liked Noah. She felt the respect she had for her mother multiply by double in that second.

.

"Only if you don't get mad. I don't want any repercussions for him, okay?"

Judy agreed, and waiting patiently for Quinn to speak. "Well, we went to a little pub where a friend of his works, and he hangs out there with all of his friend's a lot, and we were sat outside getting some fresh air, and his friend Santana was leaving.."

"Friend?" Judy arched an eyebrow, and Quinn knew what she was thinking. "Yes, Mama. Friend. Nothing more. She's a lovely girl, full of fire and sass." Quinn smiled sadly, she knew that would be one of the last times she saw Santana. "Her said something to her, upsetting her, and she told me to ask him about some bet. He finally told me, some stupid bet that he could... we would do _things _by a certain date. After he admitted it, I just left. I didn't want to be around him any more."

"Quinn, you didn't, you know..."

"No. But that's what I don't understand. He never pushed for it. Ever. He was a gentleman in every way, I don't understand."

"Well, you didn't give him much time to explain, did you? Listen Quinnie, it's better you found this out sooner rather than later. People like him, Quinn, they're not worth any tears. You need to focus on yourself, not get caught up in this drama. You can do so much, I know it. I don't want you ending up stuck with him, stuck in a life you regret."

As Quinn watched her mother talk, she realised something, "We're not talking about me, Momma, are we?"

"What on Earth do you mean, sweetie?" Judy's voice cracked a little, but she smiled, covering it as best as she could.

"What aren't you telling me? I know you're hiding something? Why are you so worried about me getting 'trapped'?"

Judy took the mug from Quinn's hands, and placed it on the coffee table. Quinn took a second to really look at her. She was beautiful, and still looked young, but her eyes deceived her. Quinn always thought her mother was tired – that she didn't get enough sleep – but she understood now she was older. Her mother was tired, but emotionally more-so than physically. She was burnt out, and broken down. A stress that Quinn never understood, never really thought about, until that night.

"I was young, and in love, just like you think you are, Quinnie. He was so handsome, strong, smart, and free. He was everything I wanted to be, I think that's why I fell so easily for him." A small smile formed on her lips, but her eyes still reeked of affliction. Quinn didn't understand. She _knew _her mother loved her father, it was evident.

"His name was Joe, but he let me call him Joey. I was his _special girl_ and he was my first love. I thought so anyway. We were young, and stupid, and we did stupid things. I... We, made some mistakes, and I found out I was pregnant. I was only 17, Quinnie. I was so scared, and I knew if anyone found out, especially your Grandfather we'd all be dead. I wasn't sure what to do, so I told my mother. She was so angry, I couldn't help but cry. She came to the conclusion I had to go away until the baby was born, give it up for adoption, and then change. I never heard from Joey once I left, I wasn't sure if he was ever hurt, killed even, or if maybe he moved. I dreamt up a scenario, where he'd meet a beautiful young black lady, they'd marry and have lots of babies. I wanted him to be happy and I knew if I kept the baby, that could never happen. My baby would never have a good life. So, before your Grandfather figured anything out, I moved down to Elkview, in West Virginia. I wrote Joey a letter, explaining everything, where I was going, what I was doing. I never heard back, so I assumed he was happy with it."

Judy took a deep breath in, before continuing. "I was there for 5 months, and I held my baby twice. It was a little boy, a caramel skinned, beautiful boy. I named him Andrew, but I'm sure they changed his name once he found a family. They said they already had someone lined up, all the papers were signed, they just needed my signature. I knew it was the best thing I could do for him. So I agreed to not contact him until he was at least 18."

"How old is he now?"

"Gosh, he'd be about 28 now. And I thought about him every day. Your Grandmother told me that after the whole ordeal, I'd be lucky if I ever met a man who'd want me. That's why when I met your father, everything was rushed. We were married within months of meeting, and after we'd settled in, we eventually had Frannie, then you." She ran her hand over Quinn's cheek, a single tear running down her cheek.

"But don't get me wrong, Quinnie, I love your father. It may not of been at first sight, and it may have taken a while for those feelings to grow, but they did. I love him so much."

Quinn was at a loss for words. She shook her head a little, trying to clear the thoughts bouncing about. She knew her father wouldn't of found out about it, she doubts they'd still be together if he had. It made Quinn sick to her stomach, her mother had _loved _this man, she was head over heels for this Joe guy. She couldn't imagine her mother being fun and wild and it hurt her to think that the life she was leading wasn't the life she wanted, it was the life forced upon her. But her mother had sacrificed her own life for Quinn's and Frannie's, so maybe, she could do the same.

"However much it hurts, Quinnie. It'll get better and you'll move on. At least you haven't got the baggage with you and you had a lucky escape. A man like that, he wouldn't wait around long. I'm just sorry you have to hurt."

Quinn nodded, understanding completely. Her mother was brave as far as she was concerned. Sure, she'd given in and gave away her baby through peer pressure, but she knew that keeping the baby would only lead to the likely death of it's father, and the abandonment of her family. Quinn's problems suddenly felt very small. After giving her mother a small kiss on the cheek, she grabbed a pencil from her desk, opened her pad of paper and wrote down a few notes,

_Elkview, West Virginia. Andrew. 1936_

Quinn had fallen asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow, and when she awoke, she once again heard the men out back working. A groan almost escaping her lips, she rolled her eyes. She had decided last night that she was being selfish. Not only over her family, but Puck's too. They had endangered both families, and that was the last thing she wanted to put her mother through. She was going to grow up, and start doing things properly. After she jumped in the shower, dressed and towel dried her hair her hopped downstairs, trying to push the feeling in the pit of her stomach to the back of her mind.


	13. Chapter 13: Alternate Universe

**Uptown Girl.**

**Chapter 13:**

It had been 2 weeks since Puck had spoken to Quinn. He'd seen her a few times whilst he was working, but decided it best to not try to confront her at her own house. He knew she was avoiding him like the plague, she never sat outside drinking warm tea, she never really went outside at all any more, unless she was looking for her father or per chance, Warren. They had a set back with the work, a thick snow had layered the grounds and made it virtually impossible for them to do much, but after 5 days of no workers, Russell decided to make them all come in anyway, he thought it was more productive to and Quinn for the life of her couldn't work out why.

Puck hadn't spoken to Santana for almost the same amount of time, both of them avoiding each other as they each refused to swallow their pride and apologise. He felt bad for almost calling her out like that, especially when she had company, but she had no right to out him like that, right in front of Quinn. Surely she didn't care about Quinn, not more than she cared about her friendship with him, anyway. Santana had came over after about 12 days of no contact, and although she made the first step, she didn't technically apologise.

"Listen Puck, I did what you needed to do the moment you fell for her. The moment she fell for _you _actually. She's a good girl, and no matter what you think, I just did what you didn't have the balls to do."

That was it. The conversation that ended their fight. Any other time, Puck would have been furious, shouted at Santana and told her he had plenty of balls. But he couldn't find it in himself. He felt like a total asshole, to both of them. His sister had went on almost everyday, asking if Quinn was coming over, but after the 6th day, she stopped. Puck's mother had called him aside that night, he knew what was coming.

"So, Noah. What's going on with Quinn? I haven't seen her around here for a while." Her voice was soft, but she had a look in her eye, meaning she probably knew the answer anyway.

Sighing, he placed his plate on the side and turned to look at her. She looked tired, worn out and fed up. She had recently got another job cleaning the local high school that Puck had attended. He felt bad for her, and he knew she didn't need the stress of his personal life on her shoulders.

"Just didn't work out, I suppose." She shot him a look from under her fringe, and Puck could tell that she knew he wasn't telling her everything. "I messed up, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I was a jerk and blew everything, and now she won't even look at me." He was frustrated, and he knew he shouldn't take it out on his mother, he just couldn't help it.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised, Noah. With your track record anyway..." Her words only angered him more.

"It was different. _She _was different, okay." A small smile swept over his mother's face, as she put down the cloth she was using to wipe down the table, and stood next to him. "So why aren't you fighting for her then? You've changed, Noah. You bought girls home all the time, and I can't say I've seen any of them more than three times. But since her, since Quinn, you haven't bought one girl home and I know you're not the faithful kind. If you really think she is different, Noah. Why haven't you found her and begged forgiveness?"

His mother's words confused him, he knew she was worried about anything forming between the two, but it sounded like she was telling him to try again. "I thought you would've been happy. You wouldn't have to worry so much about us getting caught, or getting her pregnant. I thought you never gave your consent." His voice had a shred of animosity.

She turned his chin, pulling his face around to look at her. "Noah, your happiness means everything to me. So long as you were careful, and didn't endanger your sister, I had no real issues. I mean, what could I say? Daughter of a black man. And don't even bother with that 'consent' crap Noah. Since when did you ever seek my approval for anything?" Her voice was sharp but her eyes were soft and he knew she didn't mean it menacingly, even if she was telling the truth.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. "It's just not that simple, Ma." He let go of her, and grabbed his keys and jacket. "I'll see you later."

Puck knew that Quinn wouldn't forgive him, not after everything that went on. He felt like a jackass, but even more, he felt like a pussy. He was staying at home on evenings, he wasn't even eyeing girls up in the streets any more. He needed to get himself back out there.

-x-x-x-

Quinn had felt sick since the moment she agreed to go on a date with Finn. Frannie had set it up, originally with herself and Warren accompanying them, but 'something had come up' and it was now just herself and Finn. They had planned to go to a little restaurant in town, and Finn was picking her up at 7. Quinn was astonished by how lenient her mother and father were with her curfew. Her mother had said to just head back before midnight, which even Frannie wasn't aloud to do when she first bought Warren home.

She was fluffing her hair by the time she heard her mother calling up, telling her Finn had arrived. She had decided to keep her hair down, but had plaited a small front section. She wore a yellow dress that finished half way down her calf and a cotton, white cardigan and white wedged heels. She was going to wear flats, but with Finn's height and the inches of snow outside, she guessed they would be more suitable.

As they got out of the car and made their way to the restaurant, Quinn wished she'd bought a coat instead of a cardigan, it was thin and the cold wind wasn't helping. She wished she'd had Puck's warm leather jacket. '_No.' _she told herself. She had to stop thinking like that. She huffed her herself, it was probably one of his old tricks, '_Oh, poor girl is cold, give her my jacket and she'll fall instantly in love with me, then into my bed, and then I'll just rip her heart out of her chest and stomp on it in front of her._' Finn must have noticed the look on her face, because he gave her a lopsided grin. She realised she must have looked pretty stupid, ranting to herself in her own head.

It wasn't that Finn wasn't a nice guy, because he was. He was kind, and funny, and treated Quinn like a real princess, instead of just calling her one. He never argued with anything she said, he laughed at all of her jokes, and he didn't banter with her, never tried to wind her up or interrupt her. He was, by the textbook, a perfect gentleman. But Quinn just couldn't keep herself in the conversations for too long. She felt herself droning him out as he spoke, and she knew that she didn't sound enthusiastic when it was her turn to talk. Finn could tell she had something on her mind, and once he'd paid for the bill, he took her hand gently.

"Wanna go somewhere?" He smiled at her, his eyes big and wild, and Quinn felt a rush of excitement in her stomach. Part of her wanted to go home, but it was still early and Quinn realised the later she went home, the later she'd have to report back to her mother and sister about the events.

-x-x-x-

Puck had been talking to this girl for a good thirty minutes. In that time, she'd managed to talk about her whole family, her own life story, flip her hair about a thousand times, and somehow immigrate from her seat next to Puck, to his lap and he wasn't quite sure how. In all of that time, and ll of that information, he couldn't even remember her name.

"I need to take a leak." Puck grumbled, pushing the girl off his lap pretty roughly, but she just giggled and sat on Sam's lap instead, starting her whole conversation again. He drunkenly pushed his way towards the toilets, the club seemed packed tonight and it was making him sweat. He pushed the door open and unzipped his flies, and started doing his business. He only had a few seconds after zipping himself back up before the door swung open, and Santana stomped in.

"What the hell is that out there, Puckerman?" She spat. She was drunk, and feeling angry. Sober Puck wouldn't of retaliated, knowing that her anger, although directed at Puck in this instance, was really about herself. Unfortunately, this was drunk Puck, and he had as much understanding as Bull seeing red. He brushed past her, walking towards the sink and washing his hands. The cold water felt good on his clammy hands.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Santana's voice echoed in the small toilets, bouncing off the walls.

"What the fuck is your problem, San? I'm with Quinn and you ruin that, I'm with someone else and you're trying to ruin that? Anyone else would think you want a bit of this." He ran his hand over his head, throwing a sarcastic wink her way. "Or is it the fact you stand to see one person who isn't you happy? You can't have love, so nobody else in the freakin' world can."

Santana had the same crazed look she had a few weeks past, but this time, there was no Quinn to confront, to take her anger on, so instead, she slapped Puck straight across the face. His head snapped back automatically, his eyes staring into what felt like her soul. She wasn't sure if he was going to hit her back, and at that time she didn't care. She eyes filled with tears, and she felt her knee's buckle.

He grabbed her before she hit the floor, pulling her close. He knew that she was hurting, she had so much pent up anger partly at the world, partly at herself. She couldn't help it, and she knew it, deep down.

"I just love her so much, Puck. Why do I have to love her?" By now, she was ugly sobbing. Sober Santana would've kicked her own ass.

He wasn't angry at her, and he wasn't sure what to say, but he knew it wasn't fair that Santana was head over heels for someone, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do. He rubbed her back gently, lifting her up. He couldn't leave her here, he needed to get her home. As he swung her arm over his shoulders, he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her along. His friend's saw him leaving, but said nothing. They all knew Santana's problem, even if they hadn't been told by her, and if there was any problems on a night out with her, Puck would always be the one to drag her sorry ass home.

As the cold wind hit her, she pushed her face as far into Puck's chest as she physically could. Puck lifted his head, about to cross the road ahead and drive her home, when he saw her.

-x-x-x-

Finn had taken her dancing. _Dancing! _She didn't think she'd like it much, she was okay with dancing around the house if nobody but Patty was home, but dancing in public, with so many people? Surely not her thing. This wasn't like normal dancing either. The pleasant, chaste dancing she was used to at the country club, and many events she's attended over the years was nothing next to this. It was different to the smooth jazz and rock'n'roll that Puck had shown her. This was music you could really dance to. Finn told her it was the 'Jitterbug'.

They were walking out of the club, both sweating profusely, and Quinn knew her face would be red, and her hair all over the place, but she didn't care. Since they'd arrived, she'd not stopped smiling. It was one of the best night's of her life, and she really did have Finn to thank for that. His dancing wasn't great as it was, but with him trying to do all of these steps, bumping into people continuously, and making a goofball of himself, she really admired him. For someone who's family had wealth, she was almost proud she could say she knew someone who wasn't going to judge, or care if they were judged by others, if they were acting like an idiot. She knew her smile was stretched across her face, and his was equally goofy.

The air was cold, and it smelt like it had already rained, and Quinn was so grateful, and for a moment, she'd forgotten where she was. They walked down a few roads, her arm linked playfully with Finn's, and he had her thin cardigan thrown over his shoulder. They were talking quietly, when Quinn heard a loud bang. Looking up, she saw a club's heavy door open, and found her breath had caught in her throat.

He was pulling some girl, an extremely drunk girl, out of the club. Quinn's heart didn't flutter like it used to. It ached, and it yearned, and she was sure that her heart had swelled in size, taking up as much room as it could in her chest.

Finn wasn't quite sure why they'd stopped, and he eyes Quinn, and then eyed Puck and Santana, then darted his eyes back to Quinn. "What's wrong?" he smiled, trying to draw her attention back to him.

Her eyes darted back to him, and she smiled weakly. "Nothings wrong. Nothing at all." She spoke louder than necessary, hoping Puck and this _tramp _would hear him. But to her surprise, a different voice made themselves known.

"Quinn?" Santana's voice was just loud enough for Quinn to hear, and when she pulled her face away from Puck and looked across the road, Quinn was sure she'd never seen anyone looking so vulnerable, her eyes reminded her of a little fawn, searching for it's mother and before Quinn knew what was happening, Santana had darted across the road and into her arms.

"I'm so sorry I've ruined everything, Quinn." Finn's eyes were wide, but Quinn automatically went into her motherly mode. She hushed the girl, stroking her hair. She knew Finn would be absolutely baffled, but in that time, nothing and nobody mattered. She knew Santana was going through a lot, and she wasn't going to turn down a friend just because _he _was there.

Puck waited for a car to pass by, then shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and crossed over towards them. He kept his eyes on Finn, watching him as he watched Santana.

"I'm sorry, she's had too much to drink." He wasn't sure what else to say. He wasn't going to just out Santana like that. Sure, Quinn might be okay with it, but this guy? No way in hell was he risking _that_.

"You need to get her home, give her some water and put her to bed." Her words weren't meant to sting as much as they did, he knew that. He assumed that as soon as he'd been found out, he'd just moved onto Santana. And sure, he _had _tried it on with that girl tonight, and he didn't need to move on from anything, he kept telling himself. You can't lose something you never really had..

But Santana? Did she really think that after everything he'd said about their friendship, he'd be that stupid? Then again, he gathers that she just assumes that he was lying about that too. She was right, though. He needed to get her back to her house before she made too much of a scene.

-x-x-x-x-

He knew Santana was going through a lot. Not only had she recently discovered the love of her life, but she'd also lost her soon after. She'd never be able to walk hand in hand down the street with her, go out on a date, express her love. That must suck a lot.

He'd helped her mother take Santana to her bedroom, and then left her in what he seemed fit as the most capable hands. He'd drank a lot, and although his head wasn't as fuzzy any-more, he just wanted to sleep it off. Quinn had told Santana that she'd meet her tomorrow, around half 2 at a diner not far from this side of town. She had said it in a low voice, clearly not wanting himself or Finn to hear, and screw her. He didn't want to go anyway.

Part of him wanted to go back to the club, take whatever her name was, and just be done with it, but a massive part of him just... _couldn't._ God, he felt like a pussy. Instead he went back to his house, and crashed into bed, hoping that when he'd wake up in the morning, he might be able to find where he'd left his balls.

He felt like he was in a field of strawberries. It was all he could smell, and with every breath he felt like he needed more. Inhaling deeper, he felt a warm body sprawled across his own. Opening his eyes, he saw the shine of golden hair. It was everywhere, flowing over his entire chest, around his neck and over the pillow. It illuminated the room like a hot summer's sun, warming everything it touched. He felt relaxed, not his normal jumpy self once he'd bought a girl home, worried if he'd remembered to kick her out the night before, or if she was that psycho enough to stay anyway. He felt a hand running its way across his chest, pushing the hair off it slowly. He felt like he knew her touch, that it was familiar, safe. He ran his hand over the girl's head, and closed his eyes as he felt her gently suck the skin. But when he opened his eyes again, all he saw was darkness. He wasn't even sure if he had his eyes open or not, but the warmth of the extra body had gone, and the hair over his body had gone, and no matter how deep he inhaled, he couldn't smell strawberries. He had dreamt it.

He sat up a little in bed, rubbed the sweat from his brow and sighed. If he wasn't acting like a girl before, he'd definitely grew a vagina in his sleep. Sure, he'd had plenty of sex dreams, especially when he was a virgin, but he'd never go a week without one. And now, he was having cuddle dreams? _Cuddle Dreams?! _He felt like an absolute girl.

-x-x-x-

Quinn's heels tapped along the side walk as she made her way to the little diner. She felt a little over dressed, but her mother wouldn't have her walking around in anything less than perfect and she knew Santana would be worse for wear, so she felt a little better. She pushed the door open, and made her way inside, spotting Santana's long black hair sprawled over the table. As she sat down, she nodded to the waitress for coffee, and let out a small laugh.

"Someone had a hard night last night." She had tried to push the fact she'd seen Santana leave with Puck, both obviously drunk, knowing what probably went on. She felt goosebumps on her arms, but decided to ignore it. Puck wasn't a worry of hers any more, and he could do what, and _who _he wants, whenever.

"It's not funny, Fabray. My head is pounding and I've thrown up six times already." She grabbed her cup as soon as the waitress had poured the coffee in, downing it in a few gulps. Quinn cocked her eyebrow slightly, but noticing the look on Santana's face, found it in her better judgement to not mention it.

"So, I'm really sorry about last night. I was just... a mess."

Quinn smiled at the waitress as she grabbed her hot coffee, steam filling her nostrils as she took a sip. "Well, you did dribble all over my shoulder. But you seemed upset. I can handle a little drool if it helps you." She laughed, watching Santana barely blush.

"I need to clue you in. I just feel so bad that I called you out on the street like that. Puck mentioned something about you being on a date, and I know I could've gotten you into a lot of trouble. I'm sorry."

Quinn's voice softened, looking at her friend who seemed to hold so much in, yet keep it all together. A good majority of the time, anyway. "That doesn't matter to me. And it wasn't a date... he's a friend. None of that matters though, San. What's wrong with you lately?" She went to touch her hand over the table, only to have Santana pull her hand fiercely back.

"_What are you doing_?" Santana almost hissed. Quinn's confusion obvious on her face. They'd held hands before, they always had some form of physical contact when they used to go to the club. Maybe Santana was just embarrassed at being here with Quinn. A rich, little white girl.

"Listen, I just wanted you to come here so I could talk to you. I need some advice, and I don't think I know anyone else who I can trust not to throw me under the bus. Okay?"

Quinn nodded in reply, still a little shocked from Santana's sudden outburst.

"I'm pregnant."

**A/N:**

**Thank you everyone, old and new, who has taken their time to review, favourite, and even just read this fic. I'm sorry it's taken a little longer to put this up, but I've been writing it in sections and trying to update as much as I can. Thank you again! **


	14. Chapter 14: New beginnings

**A/N: **** So every now and then I like to just do a little disclaimer, so here it is.**

**All rights to the Glee creators, and the only thing that is mine is the writing itself. I'd also just like to make everyone aware there is a controversial topic in this chapter, it is not to hurt, upset, or make light of the subject. It is, unfortunately something that did happen, especially in those times, and I don't mean to offend anyone, so if you feel you are offended by certain topics (abortion), then please stop reading here. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, and will clear a few things up that ended in this fic, so don't worry you won't miss much. I just thought I'd add this, as I really don't want any reviews saying about how I shouldn't write about such things etc, so here is your warning. x**

**Uptown Girl.**

**Chapter 14:**

Quinn's stomach felt heavy, but she couldn't manage anything bar shallow breaths. She knew her eyes were wide, and she knew her mouth was hanging open, but she couldn't help it, she physically couldn't close her mouth. It wasn't until Santana spoke again, that Quinn managed to slightly regain her posture.

"You're catching flies, Fabray." She scowled, throwing a napkin in her direction. It hit Quinn in the face, but seemed to give her the push she needed to put her eyes back in place. She sat up a little slighter, much different than Santana who, if she were any more slouched, she'd basically be led down on her chair.

After minutes of silence between the two, Quinn managed to speak. Granted, it came out more as a grunt, but it was comprehensible at least. "When..?" She couldn't ask the question that burned in her chest, so it was close enough. Part of her wouldn't let herself ask the question 'who?', she was scared stiff of the answer she might receive.

"I'm not too sure. My period is late... 3 and a half weeks late. But I can't afford to see a doctor." Santana's voice dripped with anger, but Quinn knew it wasn't personal. "And before you ask, I couldn't tell you who's it was. A horrible repercussion of drunken, illegitimate, casual sex with strangers." She laughed a little at the end of her sentence... but it wasn't a humorous laugh. It was a laugh that was almost a cry.

"I could always ask my..." Before Quinn could even finish her sentence, Santana had cut her off.

"I don't want your money, Quinn. I don't want anything from you. I don't need to know how far along I am. I don't _care._"

"But, you need to know so you can prepare, so you can make sure your baby is healthy. You-"

"I'm not keeping it, Quinn. I can't have this baby. I don't have enough money for myself to get by. There's no way on Earth I could have this baby. I don't want it."

"So... you're going the adoption route? You still need to prepare, San. You can meet with people, so the baby doesn't have to wait in a-"

"No. Quinn. I'm not giving it up for adoption. I don't _want _this baby, and I'm not having this baby. I know it's against your God worshipping religion or whatever, but this is my life Quinn." Her voice was low, and Quinn knew that she didn't want to make a big deal, especially not here.

"I know it's your life, San. But it's this baby's life too. Can't you just think about it?"

"I have, Quinn. Long and hard. I would only fuck this child up. I don't want to bring a child into a world like this. Where the baby doesn't know it's own father, _I _don't even know who the father is. Even if I did, he wouldn't want anything to do with it... With me. I've seen what happens when father's just walk out, Quinn. Look at Puck for God's sake."

Quinn's body stiffened at the mention of his name. She wasn't here to talk about him. Or even herself. She was here to be a friend. She just had to keep reminded herself of that.

"San, Puck is how he is because of one person. Himself. Sure, his parent's moulded who he is, but he chose the path he has himself. Whilst he might have had no say in his father's departure, he chose to live his life the way he does. Drinking, and smoking, and... whatever else he does. Nobody made him like that, except himself."

Santana's face hardened, her posture suddenly becoming very stiff. "Quinn, you don't know everything about him. So please, stop acting as if you do. This has nothing to do with him, anyway. I've made my choice, and nothing you can say to me will make me change my mind, okay?" She hesitated before picking up her coffee, waiting for Quinn to understand. Slowly, but surely, Quinn nodded.

"Well, regardless. I'm here for you, okay?"

The girls shared a smile, but there was an air of awkwardness. Quinn tried to push it to the back of her mind. She had more... personal matters to attend to.

-x-x-x-

Quinn waited until her mother had left for the country club, and made sure her father was out of the house before she snuck to his office. She took a piece of paper that was folded in her pocket, and carefully dialled the number that was scribbled down.

She knew she had to be watchful. If her father caught her in here, he'd be angry enough. Let alone if he ever found out what she was doing. She waited a few seconds, before a chirpy voice answered. She knew she was on dangerous territory, and her plan could easily backfire and blow up in her face, but she knew deep down, she couldn't go the rest of her life without trying to meet her half-brother. She'd rang the original orphanage that her mother had told her about, and managed to get a few details regarding the adoption, but she was told he'd have to check with Andrew himself to see if he was ready to speak to his biological family. He'd mentioned that he'd get back to her within a few weeks, but Quinn had made an excuse, telling him that she'd just check in with him.

"I've got good news, and bad news." The man said down the phone. "I've managed to track down Andrew, but he said he isn't really sure he wants to meet yet. He's had to come to terms with growing up without his family, and them re-entering his life. It's a big change and we can only give him time. He has, however, agreed to write to you. I can't be sure when you'll receive the letter, I'm sure he has a lot to get off his chest."

They spoke for only a minute or so after that, Quinn giving him their address, obviously telling them to address the letter to her, and then they said their goodbyes. It may not of been exactly what she was hoping for, but Quinn still felt like it was a step in the right direction.

It had been three weeks since she'd seen Santana, and part of her thought it was for the best. When she saw Santana, all she thought of was Noah. Every conversation had something to do with her, and it was as if Santana didn't see Quinn's posture change whenever she mentioned him.

She was sat on her bed, trying to brush her hair and read. She had to turn off her light as her father told her the light from under her door gave him migraines at night, so she had to light a few candles to help her see. She had put her brush down, grabbing the book in both hands when she heard stones hitting her window. At first, she assumed it was just something in the air hitting it, but as the noise continued, Quinn was starting to lose patience. She pulled back her curtain to find the one person she didn't want to see.

Puck.

She wanted to storm downstairs, and slap him. But she knew part of her wanted to run downstairs, fall into his arms and kiss his entire face. She just wasn't sure which one would come first. She blew out the candles in her window sill, and placed her book next to the candles. She'd lost her place, but she really didn't care. She knew if she ignored him long enough, he'd soon get bored, but he just continued to throw the stones, which soon seemed to be turning into rocks. If not only in fear, Quinn quickly sat up and pulled her curtain back. She opened the window in a swift move, a scowl on her face.

"What the hell do you want, Puck?" Her voice was just above a whisper, but it was rushed, and she hoped he realised that she was far from happy.

"Come down here, I can barely hear you." Quinn sighed, and made her way downstairs, hoping to God she didn't wake anyone. She unlocked the back door, and slipped out into the cold air. Puck made his way over to her in a few steps, and the smell from his aftershave nearly knocked Quinn over. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed it, how much she missed him. She swallowed hard, and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Whatever she thought they had, didn't exist. Not to him, anyway.

"What is this about, Puck? Do you even know what time it is?" She wanted to add a snarky remark, about how he probably couldn't even tell the time, but she was too anxious as to why he was even here.

"I need your help." He took one look at Quinn's cocked brow and re-worded his sentence. "Santana needs your help." Quinn's posture changed, and suddenly she felt much colder. Puck's eyes were bloodshot, and his voice was strained. Her blood ran cold, and she physically shuddered.

"Do I have time to change?" She motioned to her attire, which existed of only a thin cotton night gown. Puck nodded and she made her way up to her room, Puck following. She opened her wardrobe and grabbed a pale yellow dress off a hanger. She was quite worried now, thoughts flowing through her mind, and she almost forgot Puck wasn't in her room, as she slid her dressing gown over her head, and stood into her yellow dress. Puck approached her, and quickly zipped up the back, and then she slid on a pair of her shoes.

As they made their way back to Puck's truck, he shook off his leather jacket and placed it over her shoulders before she could protest, then opened her door, before sliding around the side and getting in. "Okay, so do you know any doctors?"

"Uh, I... personally don't. But... I think I know someone who does." Quinn wasn't sure why she was so nervous. A doctor? Surely that meant something very bad was happening.

"Okay, tell me where to go."

-x-x-x-

They drove for about 15 minutes, before pulling up outside Finn's house. Quinn ran from the car, up to the door and knocked a few times. She knew Finn wouldn't be in bed yet, he'd told her he liked to stay up at night watching films. A few seconds later, she saw his dark shadow from the inside, and as he opened the door, she realised she probably had woke him. His hair was dishevelled and he looked sleepy and a little disorientated. Quinn gave a sheepish grin, suddenly feeling a bit stupid for coming here. Finn had mentioned that one of his friend's had just became a doctor, and she really had no other option. Any doctor she knew, which was limited to just the ones she'd seen over her life, would surely report back to her father, and she couldn't chance that. She explained the situation to Finn, and he made his way back inside to ring his friend and change, as Quinn made her way back to the car.

"So, that's the guy from the other night, right?" Puck asked, looking at Quinn out of the corner of his eye. She was fiddling with her dress, and wouldn't dare even look in his direction. She knew she had two ways to play this.

1. She could pretend that her and Finn were dating. It would make her look, if not feel, a little better. Show him that she'd moved on and wasn't bothered by Puck. That even just the smell of him sent tingles down her back. Not even just his aftershave, but _his _smell.

Or 2. She could tell him the truth. Tell him that yes, she'd seen Finn a few times but they were more-so from her sister's advances. That yes, she liked Finn, and yes she thought he was attractive. But it was a platonic thing.

Sure, Finn would be a safe bet; her parents would approve, her friend's would love him, he wanted to be a typical family/business man with the typical wife. Unfortunately, Quinn was anything but typical. _She _was the reason her and Finn could never work out.

He coughed, interrupting her thoughts. She decided to just go with a dubious shrug, making no effort to look his way. He grunted, placing both his hands on the steering wheel.

"So... Did _Daddy _set that up, or did he find you all on his own?" His voice was full of sarcasm, and his words did nothing but anger her.

"Listen, Puck. Whatever you think of him, he is your only hope. So keep your arrogant comments to yourself and learn some manners." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She wishes Finn would just hurry up. As she thought this, Mr Perfect ran on out towards the truck. As he scooted into the back seat, he seemed more awake.

"Okay, I've rang him and he said to come right over and pick him up. I didn't know what to tell him, so I just told him to bring a load of medical... stuff." He laughed, clearly uncomfortable. He had no idea who Puck was, nor how or why Quinn knew him, yet he had enough manners to not ask, at least, not in front of Puck.

-x-x-x-

Once they had picked up Finn's friend, Artie, they drove towards Santana's house. Quinn still wasn't fully aware of what was happening, and Puck hadn't clued anyone in. Instead, he stayed quite, only grunting a reply every so often, and putting his foot down to try to get there faster.

When they arrived, Quinn couldn't believe her eyes. Puck had tried to keep her out of the room, he'd even told Sam to hold Quinn back if necessary, but she managed to charge in. The smell of blood wafted around the room, and Quinn felt a wave of nausea instantly. What caught her off guard, strangely enough, was the actual blood. She gulped down a lump in her throat, and felt herself being dragged from the room. Before she knew it, she was in Santana's brother's bedroom with Puck.

"I said you shouldn't go in there. God damn it Quinn do you never just do as you're told?!" His anger was apparent, and Quinn was caught off guard.

"What's happened to her?"

"She... She went for an abortion. She didn't tell me until she called me here, then I came to get you. It was some dodgy guy, took her to a garage in the next town over. She said he seemed really strange, but she had no other options. Then when I got here... She was just crying, and bleeding and I... I didn't know what to do. I called Sam around and then told him I'll find someone... I just- I came to you." He put his head in his hands, and Quinn knew he was hurting. Seeing his best friend in this kind of condition was bad enough, let alone when you felt helpless.

Quinn gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her. His eyes were sincere and she felt herself wanting to lean in and grab his face, kiss him until she had to stop. But she couldn't.

"Quinn, I know I hurt you. I get what I did was bad. But I just want you to know that I..." Before he could continue, Finn opened the door, popping his head around.

"Hey, Quinn. She's asking for you." He smiled, and tilted his head to the side a little. She stood up, smoothing out her dress and walked out of the room. Puck stood too, and followed Finn through the door into Santana's sitting room. Her family had more money than his, what with two working parents and all, but their houses weren't much different in size.

Puck and Finn were alone in the sitting room, Sam was in the bathroom and Artie and Quinn were with Santana, and Puck felt agitated. Finn was fidgeting with a cushion, clearly trying to distract himself.

"So, have you and Quinn known each other long?" Finn asked, clearly trying to be polite and make conversation.

"Uh, yeah a while, I 'spose." Puck really didn't feel like small talk. He was just about to get through to Quinn, and this stupidly tall guy had to go and ruin it.

"How did you meet?" He was only trying to be polite, but Puck felt himself tensing in annoyance.

"I work for her dad. Been there since after the hurricane, so a few months. We briefly... You know." He wasn't sure if he should tell Finn or not. He had no idea how this guy would react, and in most cases, he'd march right to Russell Fabray and tell him, then march right to the police station. Puck just _couldn't _care any more.

"You... dated? I didn't think Quinn was really into.."

"I'm not black, you know that right?" Puck cut him off, voice full of irritation.

Fin stuttered, dropping the cushion to the floor. "I... I wasn't going to say that. I mean, Quinn doesn't seem the type to date. Period. She's so focused on living her life the opposite to everyone, I just didn't think she was into dating."

Puck looked at Finn for the first time since they'd sat down. "Aren't you two dating?" He seemed genuinely confused. He knew Quinn _had _to go to the wedding with him, but he knew that her going on those dates were her decision.

"No. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's one of the most beautiful girl's I've ever seen, there is no denying that. But it's a friend-kinda thing. I understand that she wants a life outside of being a housewife, and she gets that I'm being forced to find a wife soon. We just kinda have a bond. A connection. But it's nothing like that."

"But the other night, we saw you? Sweaty and... I don't know, she was holding onto you. I just assumed..." Puck felt a little stupid. He didn't want to talk about it, but his curiosity was too extreme.

"We went out for dinner, and then to a dance club. But it was as friends. Her brother-in-law has been trying to set us up for a while, but neither of us are really feeling it."

"I wouldn't go in there for a while." Sam laughed, exiting the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

-x-x-x-

Quinn was sat by Santana's side, stroking her hair. She couldn't imagine what her friend was going through, and she wished she could help her. Artie was still clearing some of the blood up, and Quinn didn't know how he could stomach it. Once he was done, he sat on the chair next to where Quinn was sat on Santana's bed.

"She should be fine. She's lost a bit of blood, but I don't think it's too bad. She'll need to be on bed rest, make sure she drinks lots of fluids and don't let her push herself. She's gone through a lot of trauma, both physically and mentally and she needs time to heal her body and her mind."

Quinn only nodded in agreement, trying to take everything in. Santana had been asleep for about 10 minutes, and Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of her. "How do you do this? How can you be so calm?" Quinn asked, finally pulling her eyes off of Santana.

"I'd like to say I'm just a great person, but she's not the first girl I've dealt with after a back-street abortion." His smile was sympathetic. He placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder, giving her a polite smile, then excused himself, telling her that if there were any more problems, let Finn know and he'll be there as soon as possible.

Quinn had decided to stay the night, she wasn't comfortable with leaving Santana alone – her parents were out of town with her brother for a basket ball game – and Sam had already gone home. She was alone with Noah, but she sat as far away from him as physically possible.

"You can take her parent's room, if you like. I'll stay in her brothers."

"I might sleep on her floor, just in case she needs me in the night."

Puck grunted, laughing a little. "Just don't let her hear that, or she'll have you doing it for the rest of her life."

Quinn smiled, knowing Puck was probably right. He suddenly sat up straight, looking Quinn dead in the eye.

"Can we... talk?" He felt like such a sissy. The only people to ever say something like that to him was his mother, when it was more of a demand than a question, and girl's when they wanted to get serious. Neither of which ended well.

"We are talking." Quinn added nonchalantly.

"Listen, I... I know what I did to you was terrible. I'm a dick, I get that. But I can't keep this up forever. It's getting exhausting."

Quinn's eyes narrowed, and sensing she was about to burst, he stood and dragged her to Santana's brother's room as fast as possible, shutting the door as quietly as he could. None of it seemed to phase Quinn as she started her tirade.

"Exhausting? Are you kidding me, Puck? You know what's exhausting? Trying to be with you, without being with you. You act like you had no cares in the world, but then when we're alone, you act totally different. You don't even know who you are, Puck. But I do. You're just a tired, insecure little boy whose only defence is his dick. Being with you is mentally draining."

She slumped on the bed, tears close to falling. She really didn't want to cry in front of, or over him, and she tried so hard to keep the tears away.

"I get that, Quinn. I really understand that I've hurt you. All I want is for you to forgive me."

"Do you say that to every girl you try to sleep with? I can only assume I'm not the first, and definitely not the last."

"No. That's the point. Normally whether or not anything happened, I wouldn't care. After the chase, I get out of there. I leave them before they leave me."

"Because of your dad?" Quinn interrupted, still angry. "You can't blame everything on him, Puck. Being an idiot isn't genetic. You can chose to stop."

"He left us, Quinn. He found life a little hard, found an easy way out and left. What do you want me to say?"

"You aren't him, Puck."

"What if I turn out like him? What if I find someone, have some kids, then just leave? What if they leave me, Quinn? What if they leave me..." Tears started to fall from his eyes, and Quinn's anger disappeared. She grabbed him, pulling him into a hard hug. They stayed like that for a while, until his breathing evened out.

"No-one with common sense would leave you, Noah." she said softly.

He sat up, and kissed her gently. It was a sweet kiss, gentle and chaste. "We should check on San."

They walked towards her room, Puck grabbing her a glass of water whilst Quinn tucked her in, and moved a bit of hair from her face. "She looks so small. Like a child."

Puck cocked his head, as if it would help him see it. To him, Santana would always be the 13 year old girl he knew.

"I feel like a parent." Puck laughed, wrapping an arm around Quinn's waist. "We'd be good parents." He laughed, pushing her hip with his slightly. Quinn cocked an eyebrow at her, but a smile crept on her face.

They hugged for a while, and Puck walked Quinn to the bedroom she'd be staying in, gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, and said goodnight, making his way back to the room he'd be staying in.


End file.
